Combo Niños Vacaciones Romanticas En Argentina
by medicenleo2
Summary: bueno, mi primer fic, paciensia que soy nuevo y una historia SerioxAzul PacoxPilar disfrutenla.
1. Un viaje Largo

**UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR**

**Combo niños de romanceen Argentina **

**SerioxAzul, PacoxPilar.**

**En este cuento los chicos tienen 15 años o sea ya han vivido mucha cosas juntos. **

**DISCLAMER: LOS COMBO NIÑOS NO ME PERTENECEN A MI. ERA SOLAMENTE UNA ACLARACION, VALE ACLARAR ¿NO CREEN? YO SI.**

**DISCLAMER 2: LOS PERSONAJES QUE NO TENGAN NADA QUE VER CON LA SERIE ME PRETENCEN AMI Y SOLAMENTE A MI PERO SI QUIEREN SE LOS PRESTO JIJIJIJIIJI.(Aylen,Teo,Lucas,Marcela,Antonio,Tomas,Eugenia,Leo,Fueguino,Aclarancia, Flora y ReviveLeyendas )**

**AQUÍ LO VEMOS ****TODO**** CON LOS OJOS DE SERIO**

**Las letras cursivas representan pensamientos. **

**No lo voy a hacer por capítulos porque a esta Historia yo la había hecho ya hace mucho. **

Novva nitza. Faltan cinco minutos para las vacaciones de verano, todos en la escuela benjamín miran el reloj, hasta la…. señorita soledad mira el tic tac tic tac tic tac. **(N/A **En que nos quedamos a si perdón estaba mirando el reloj jiji)

-Bueno chicos…escriban…..los ejercicios….. Para las vacaciones-dijo medio atontada la señorita soledad por esperar a que toque el timbre.

Hasta que finalmente el sonido del timbre que simbolizaba el precioso comienzo del verano sonó envolviendo con su riiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnng a toda la escuela Benjamín.

-Pasemos por la biblioteca quisiera despedirme del maestre Grinto y Cabeza-dijo Pilar como si no los fuera a ver durante un laaaargo rato

-hola niños-dijo Grinto bien abrieron la puerta de la biblioteca-supongo que se irán de vacaciones este año todos nos merecemos unas buenas vacaciones en especial porque fue un año bastante duro.

-y que lo diga-menciono Paco con los brazos cruzados.

-sí, mi mama me va a llevar a Argentina Tucumán -dijo Azul con un tonito casi burlón que ni se le noto

-¿qué vas a hacer vos solita allá? –pregunto Serio mirando triste a Azul, de solo pensar que se iban a alejar lo ponía triste.

-ahhhh se me olvidaba gracias, Serio me hiciste acordar que mi mami los invito a todos ustedes a venir a Argentina-dijo con una cara de "se me olvidaba" posando su mano en el hombro de Serio. El tigrillo obviamente se sonrojo

-genial solo que pedirle permiso a mis padres es de fácil -dijo Paco un tanto sarcástico

-Serio pregúntales a tus padres a ver si a vos te dicen que si-dijo Azul-frunciéndole la nariz a Paco

-está bien pero no prometo nada y ¿cuándo es la fecha del viaje?-pregunto Serio

-el jueves-confirmo Azul.

-combo niños le recuerdo que en Argentina también están los protectores del mundo divino en ese lugar también se los conoce, como combo niños y en Argentina solo hay dos protectores del equilibrio, será fácil reconocerlos porque serán, los únicos del país que sepan capoeira y pase lo que pase si se los cruzan no interfieran a menos que ellos se los pidan.

-Genial-dijeron todos juntos.

-niños ya está atardeciendo deben de ir a sus hogares para descansar ¿no creen? yo si

-ok-dijeron todos al unísono.

**Ya cerca de la casa de Azul**

-Bueno nos vemos Azul-le dijo Serio a Azul que la había acompañado hasta su casa

- Adiós Serio espero tu respuesta-le dijo un tantito coqueta a Serio. Lo único que hizo Serio fue verla con ojitos misteriosos y amorosos.

_-Creo que si me dejaran ir a ese viaje con Azul y los demás seria el lugar, tiempo y ambiente perfecto para decirle cuanto la amo pero solo hay un problema: COMO PUEDO SER TAN COBARDE COMO PARA NO DECIRLE: que ella es mi razón de ser y existir y yo sin ella sería un gatito débil, ella es mi fuerza vital, la musa de mis poemas, mis románticas ideas vienen de solo verle esos bellos ojos. Pero un día de estos VOY A DECLARARLE MI AMOR SINCERO Y ETERNO._

**En la casa de Serio.**

-Donde estabas chiquillo-le reprocho su madre.

-no te preocupes ma solo le acompañe a Azul hasta su casa-

-en ese caso está todo bien-dijo la madre que no podía dejar de ver a si hijo que la miraba, con una cara con una sonrisa como si fuese a pedirle un favor-ya, dímelo, que quieres ,tu sabes que me puedes pedirme cualquier cosa sin esa sonrisa… además soy tu madre tarde o temprano lo voy a saber.

-entonces en ese caso, la madre de Azul me invito a ir con ella de vacaciones a Argentina Tucumán…..y bueno me preguntaba si me dejarías ir- le dijo Serio con unos ojitos como para comérselo del cariño.

-siiii yo no tengo ningún problema-le dijo la madre con un tono burlón-pero

_-lo sabía_-dijo en pensamientos Serio

-me tienes que traer un recuerdo de lo más hermoso de Argentina ¿cuándo es el viaje?

-_qué suerte-__** aaa**_h si el jueves- dijo Serio

-bueno prepare el bolso noma patrón-dijo la madre de Serio con acento Tucumano

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE EN LA PLAZA CENTRAL DE NOVA NITZZA**

**-**Azul-exclamo Serio-me van dejar ir-dijo alegre Serio

**-**Genial ya me confirmaron que si vienen Paco y Pilar-le dijo bien alegre y de la emoción a Azul se le escapo un beso en la mejilla para Serio. Esta vez el tigrillo se puso rojo como tomate menos mal que Azul no noto eso.

Pasaron los días y Serio sigue recordando cómo se había emocionado Azul al saber que el iría todavía tiene la marca del lápiz labial en su mejilla (**N/A** este chico enserio le gusta Azul).llego el jueves si anunciar su llegada.

**AEROPUERTO INTERNACIONAL DE NOVA NITZZA (YA EN EL AVION (N/A ODIO LAS DESPEDIDAS NO ME ODIEN)**

-genial- dijeron Paco y Pilar

-si-afirmo Serio-aun no puedo creer que viajemos a el país que invento el tango, la música más romántica de todas-dijo mientras no apartaba la mirada de la puerta del avión que es cuando Azul estaba subiendo con su madre (Abigail) al avión , los chicos vieron y re notaron eso pero no dijeron ni hicieron nada.

-muy bien todos-dijo la madre de Azul- Azul tu iras con Serio en la butaca 98 y 99 Paco y Pilar irán en la butaca 96 y 97, en cuanto a mi iré en la butaca 95, listo a sus asientos todos.

-_okey…. No sé si considerar esto como una oportunidad o fue mera coincidencia- _pensó Serio

Todos se habían dormido en la mitad del viaje menos el romanticón de Serio que miraba cada nube que para él todas tenían la forma de la carita de Azul, con corazones incluidos. Todo iba bien hasta que Azul se quiso recostar (subconscientemente ya que estaba dormida) y fue a parar con los pies fuera de la butaca y la cabeza en las piernas de Serio. Serio se recontra re ruborizo. Pero Serio la acomodo le puso su campera como colcha y la metió más adentro de la butaca cosa que si alguien pasa (no se para ir al baño pónganle) ,no golpeara las frágiles y bellas piernas de Azul así dejando solo los pies fuera de la butaca y bien tapadita la dejo, mientras le daba un tierno mimito sobre su cara, que Azul sinto e hizo que Azul se acurrucara en las piernas de Serio, Paco dormía pegando la cara con la ventanilla y Pilar sobre el hombro de Paco mientras en pequeños intervalitos ella repetía helado de pistache, frambuesa y muchas nueces.

Viaje, viaje, viaje, viaje, viaje, más viaje, Serio aun no duerme, Viaje etc.

Cerca del aeropuerto de Tucumán Azul despertó y un tanto somnolienta pensó-_que cómodo asiento me toco…. hasta se hace cama-_ cuando Serio se movió un poquito nomas para ver un extraña ave que paso cerca de la ventana y el la siguió con la mirada ella se dio cuenta que estaba tapada con la campera de Serio y durmiendo en sus piernas-_AY Dios mío pero como debió haber turbulencia para caerme en las piernas de Serio mejor ya me levanto….Ay no mejor no, Serio es tan cómodo, además si me levanto debería por cortesía, devolverle la campera no mejor no…...hasta que se le prendió el foquito…..¡no puede ser! Me gusta Serio. Esperen un momentito pero eso es obvio cada vez que el me salva siempre siento unas mariposillas en el corazón que me hacen siempre cosquillas tiene sentido todo esto ¿será obra del Destino?-_Pensó Azul un tanto ilusa

-**LES HABLA SU CAPTAN LAS AZAFATAS IRAN PASANDO DANDOLES FOLLETOS TURISTICOS A LAS PERSONAS QUE DECIENDAN EN EL AEROPUERTO DE TUCUMAN. TIEMPO DE LLEGADA APROXIMADAMENTE DIEZ MINUTOS-**vocifero una voz que salió del alto parlante y el único que pudo oírla fue Serio y Azul (que ella fingía estar dormida con tal de seguir pegadita a Serio)

-Azul-dijo Serio mientras le daba unas caricias en la cara-¡estamos llegando a Argentina!-le dijo contento a Azul mientras ella se hacia la, desentendida, para que Serio creyera que el la acababa de despertar.

-Uaaaaa ya llegamos-dijo Azul """"bostezando""""

-Si, despierta a tu mama y yo a los chicos

-mami ya llegamos a Argentina- dijo Azul

-Bueno hijita-le dijo con un tono de somnolienta total

-chicos ya casi estamos llegando- les dijo Serio mientras sacudía a Paco

-en serio-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras despertaban.

- oigan ¿yo les mentí alguna vez? –

-en reali….

-a menos ¿que hayan sido una que otras bromas?- se apuró Serio a aclarar las cosa porque Paco seguro iba a usar una de sus bromitas como excusa. De repente se siente como un temblorcito en el piso del avión

-¿qué pasa?-Dice Azul y disimuladamente le agarra la mano a Serio

_-¿Por qué empiezo a creer que no fue mera coincidencia que yo me sentara con Azul?-_Pensaba Serio mientras veía su pasaje en donde decía su nombre y el de Azul decía Abigail.

-no te preocupes Azul es que estamos aterrizando-le dijo Serio a, Azul como si el ya hubiera viajado antes en avión.

-Paco me pasas mi mochila-le dijo Serio

-¿dónde está?-le pregunto Paco

-ahí en el portaequipajes de arriba-le dijo Serio a Paco señalando con el dedo mientras se peinaba su pelo cosa que se dificulto mucho (N/A bueno ustedes sabrán porque)

-aaaa si ya la vi-le dice. Pero cuando Paco la agarra la mochila su brazo se viene abajo como si estuviera cargando algo de lo más pesado-

-Serio que traes aquí.

-mi NovvaPhone mi cámara de fotos, mi cepillo para el pelo, mi cepillo para los dientes, colonia, un cuaderno de bocetos y el dinero que mi mama me dio antes de salir para la terminal.

-Espero que las pepitas que te haya dado tu mama en realidad sean lingotes de oro-le dijo Paco a Serio

-No lo creo mi mama, cambio todas, mis pepitas por todo lo que equivale a pesos. Pero cuando Serio tubo la mochila en manos casi se le sale el brazo de lo pesada que estaba, sabiendo ya del problema.

-Azul, Pilar vamos quiero llegar ya al hotel- dijo Serio casi apurándolas

-Ya vamos-dijeron las dos juntas.

-oye Azul-le dijo Pilar por sorpresa-Que piensas de Paco y Serio.

-Pilar por favor estoy muy cansada y ¿además porque preguntas?-le dijo casi de reojo

-bueno es que necesito que me guardes un secreto-le dijo Pilar cerca del oído de Azul

-Te juro que tu secreto será protegido con mi vida- le dijo Azul con un dialogo de una novela que vio hace tiempo en la tv de novvanitzza.

-bueno creo que me gusta Paco-le dijo casi roja tomate, la morenita ojisverdes

**En la vereda del aeropuerto**

Abigail le pedía a cada persona que pasaba ayuda para ubicarse mientras Pilar y Azul susurraban y se reían.

-¿y a ellas que les estará pasando ahora?-le pregunto Paco a Serio.

-no lo sé ¿será que están hablando cosas de chicas?-le dijo Serio

-¿de que estarán hablando?-pregunto Paco tomando su barbilla como si estuviera pensando.

-¿porque no vas y lo averiguas por si solo?-le dijo Serio con una sonrisa mal disimulada.

**Desde aquí el narrador cambia temporalmente ya que un personaje nuevo entra.**

-Hola perdón me podes ayudar a ubicarme-me dijo Abigail

-Si ¿cómo no?-le dije emocionado-como se llama usted.

-Abigail y ¿vos?

-me llamo Teo pero de corazón me dicen El Negro o Negro

-que chistoso y eso que no sus nada negro nosotros vamos hacia el hotel dijo.

-oiga que casualidad-le dije refiriéndome a que yo también iba para ese hotel-yo también voy a ese hotel a buscar mi paga

-qué casualidad, bueno voy a llamar a los chicos para que vayan a buscar sus equipajes, espérame aquí por favor.

-si ¿cómo no?-y estuve esperando hasta que regreso con cuatro chicos.

-bueno, vamos – les dije para empezar a la marcha.

-hola soy Serio, ella Azul, el Paco y bueno ella es Pilar-me dijo el peli naranja

-hola yo soy Teo pero de corazón nomas me dicen Negro.

-Bueno voy a llamar a algún taxi. Me dijo Abigail levantando el dedo y yo le baje el brazo

-señora Abigail no es necesario el hotel está a dos cuadras de aquí-le dije señalando con el pulgar sobre mi hombro por donde había que ir

-bueno en ese caso sigan a Teo chicos.

-Oye Teo de dónde eres-me pregunto la rubia Azul.

-Yo soy natalmente de aquí Tucumán Pero mi corazón le pertenece a Novva nitza-les digo como información.

-chicos ya sé que son de nova nitza y soy el que debe ayudar a las personas a llegar al hotel soy como un guía hacia el hotel Carolina yo casualmente voy al hotel para pedir que me paguen por mis servicios así poder ir a ver a mi tío en nova nitza además estoy re cansado estuve trabajando todo el día.

-como se llama tu tío-me preguntaron atónitos todos.

-mi tío se llama Bronca, bueno los dejo-y les señalo a la recepcionista-de ahora en más ella los va a poder ayudar, me voy adiós. (**N/A si lo se queeee conveniente lo bueno es que ya no lo volveremos a ver)**

**Cambio de narrador**

-ese chico se me hacía familiar-dijo Serio

-yo lo veía como si estuviera muy estresado de tanto trabajar-dijo Azul que se fija hasta el más pequeño detalle.

-okey todos, nos entregaron tres habitaciones dos dobles y una simple-dijo Abigail haciendo tintinear las llaves de las habitaciones-Pilar y Azul irán a la habitación 6 que es doble, Serio y Paco a la 7 también es doble, vale decir, y yo voy a la 10 que es una de las únicas simples, yo los alcanzo luego debo ir al banco a cambiar pepitas por pesos-habiendo terminado de decir eso agarro su cartera de mano y marcho con rumbo al banco.

-bueno nosotros vamos subiendo. Y en lo que los combos niños (originales) iban subiendo se toparon con un niño de más o menos su edad con una máscara que solo Azul pudo distinguir bien pero no dijo nada porque se acordó justo en ese momento que el maestre Grinto les dijo: _pase lo que pase no interfieran con los combos niños de Argentina a menos que ellos se los pidan._

-bueno llegamos esa es la habitación 7 la de la derecha y ustedes tienen la de la izquierda así que somos vecinos de frente-bromeo Paco

-Oye Paco estamos todos cansados la verdad que a todos nos apetecería una siesta-le dijo Pilar

-Bueno guardo mis bromas para después-dijo un tanto molesto Paco ya que necesitaba el también una siestita.

-el único que no necesita dormir aquí es Serio-dijo Azul mirando a Serio directo a los ojos.

-tienes razón Azul yo como tigrillo puedo mantenerme despierto durante horas es mi instinto protector, que se activa solamente cuando estoy con un ser que me preocupe por su bien estar y este muy cercano a mi corazón, pero la verdad es que necesitaría dormir un ratito. Son las seis tenemos tiempo para dormir unas dos horas. Dijo Serio ya abriendo la puerta de la habitación que les correspondía a él y a Paco.

-okey nos vemos en el vestíbulo a las ocho-dijo Pilar

-me parece bien-afirmo Paco

-de diez- dijo Serio.

Pero Azul no dijo nada aun que seguía pensando en ese chico de la máscara que no puede seguir creyendo que solo ella pudo verlo.

-Azul-le dijo Paco a azul

-AHHH sí que pasa-dijo Azul moviendo la cabeza…. así despertando de su recuerdo.

-decíamos que nos vemos en el vestíbulo a las ocho-le explico Serio con una voz dulzona.

-bueno yo me apunto-dijo Azul. En eso los chicos Paco y Serio entraron a su habitación y vieron un chocolate y mentitas en la almohadas.

-Paco crees en el destino-le pregunto Serio

-no lo sé ¿porque preguntas?-le dijo incrédulo Paco.

-no lo hasta el momento me han pasado cosas raras-le dijo agarrando su pesada mochila-muy bien maestre Cabeza salga de mi mochila. En eso la mochila se empieza a mover hasta que sale Cabeza

-¿oye como sabias que yo estaba ahí?-dijo el maestre Cabeza casi sorprendido

-el olor a tortillas es insoportable…. simple deducción Watson-le dijo Serio haciendo el Sherlock Holms.

**BUENO DESDE AQUÍ VEMOS TODO DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE AZUL. **

-¿Azul que vas a hacer?-dijo Pilar ya acostada en su cama.

-no sé pero desde ya, sueño no tengo- dijo Azul acordándose del mimito de Serio y que la arropo bien en el avión-_como dormir, si dormí tratada como una diosa en el avión. _Habiendo pensado eso se acordó de Serio y lo que ella pensó en el avión mientras se imaginaba la cara de Serio.

-¿_Por qué a mí?¿ Porque creo? que él hubiera hecho lo mismo con Pilar no creo que con Paco… pero si con cualquiera de nosotras dos-Pensó Azul (_**N/A: que pesimista que son los enamorados ¿no creen? yo sí).**Cambiando el tema después de haberle dicho a Pilar que ella no tenía sueño bajo al vestíbulo a conocer el hotel, después fue hasta un kiosco cercano y compro una cajita de bon o bones y uno caramelo de pistache, para Pilar, en lo que iba de regreso al hotel vio pasar de vuelta al niño de la máscara del pasillo del hotel pero estaba acompañado por lo que sería, se ve su hermana así que los detuvo.

-oye yo te vi antes- le dice dirigiéndose a el chico

-no creo yo nunca te he visto antes-le dice el chico sabiendo que Azul era la chica que lo había visto por el pasillo del hotel.

-oye, yo tengo algo igual a eso que tú tienes en la mano-le dijo al chico, señalando el artefacto que parecía ser un Divino Berry gris

-¿prácticas capoeira?-se lanzó finalmente la chica que lo acompañaba.

-si ¿por?-les dijo Azul

-Por qué lo que tengo aquí en la mano es un Divino Berry y solo los combo niños lo saben usar, pero porque tengo el presentimiento que tú eres una combo niña-le dijo el chico con el mismo aire de Serio al descubrir que Cabeza estaba en su mochila.

-si soy el águila de Novva nitza, pero vine de vacaciones-les aclaro Azul

-bueno mi nombre es Leopoldo pero me dicen Leo-le dijo el chico-mi tótem es el Cóndor

-hola yo soy Aylen-se presentó la chica de color amarillo-mi tótem es la Tigresa.

-_okey-_pensó Azul-y bueno ¿ustedes protegen este país?

-no exactamente solo la provincia nosotros protegemos Amaicha es como un pueblito a cuatro horas de aquí-le explico Aylen

-¿y que hacen aquí en Tucumán?-les pregunto Azul levantando una ceja.

-ahhhh es que el Divino con el que peleamos se vino hacia aquí cosa que, nos resultó muy raro-le dijo Leo a Azul. En eso la madre de Azul, Abigail, estaba llegando del banco para decirle algo importante:

- Azul, vamos a ir a los valles espero que no te importe-le dijo Abigail apenada ya que tenían que viajar cuatro horas mas 

– ¿hacia qué lugar de los valles nos vamos?-le pregunto Azul.

- nos vamos hacia Amaicha del Valle-dijo Abigail. En lo que termina de decir eso, los tres se miran con cara de "guau" que casualidad, porque los dos nuevos chicos no se fueron todavía.

-bueno no hay problema-le dijo Azul a su madre-es mas ellos dos Aylen Y Lucas son de ahí podemos pedirle un viaje turístico y todo eso-exclamo Azul.

- bueno tu ve a despertar a los demás- le dijo Abigail a Azul

-okey-dijo Azul, y partió corriendo hacia el hotel

-Pilar ayúdame a despertar a los chicos-le grito Azul mientras Pilar se reincorporaba de un susto

-¿porque? ¿Cuando? ¿Dónde? ¿Cómo?-dijo apresuradamente Pilar mientras veía hacia todos lados mientras se ponía en posición de giga (N/A: giga en capoeira es como decir en guardia en boxeo o cualquier otra arte marcial.), así Pilar pues se vistió y fueron apresuradamente hacia la habitación de los chicos. Pero que sorpresa se llevaron cuando la puerta estaba abierta y Serio con el pelo mojado con ropa nueva puesta y bien perfumado (osea que él había usado su tiempo de dormir en bañarse).

**Cambio de narrador aquí lo vemos todo desde los ojos de Serio (N/A Serio es mi personaje favorito)**

- ¿¡que pasa! –dijo Serio casi asustado de la manera en la que entraron las dos chicas.

-nada… creíamos que la puerta…. estaba cerrada y bueno… pasamos de golpe-dijo Azul casi sonrojada.

-¿Pilar puedes ir a despertar a Paco?-le dijo Azul aun sonrojada.

-y a él maestre Cabeza también ¿puedes? –le dijo Serio mientras a Azul se le iba la vergüenza

-¿el maestre Cabeza también vino?-le pregunto Azul a Serio mientras Pilar intentaba despertar a Paco y a Cabeza.

-si se coló en mi mochila personal-le dijo Serio a Azul cruzado de brazos.

-bueno me rindo no puedo despertarlos-dijo tirando malos humos Pilar.

-tengo una idea, Pilar dame las medias de Paco-y así pues las ojisverdes le dio la media de Paco que apestaban todo el lugar. Entonces Serio le puso cerca de la nariz del maestre Cabeza haciendo que este saltara y cayera sobre el estómago de Paco y este de un salto seco se despertó con un nuevo dolor "el de estómago".

-jajajajajajajaja-se rieron Azul, Pilar y Serio-mientras Paco y Cabeza regañaban a Serio

-casi me matas con un gas venenoso-dijo Cabeza y con esto hiso que los chicos rieran aún mas

-y yo no soy de comer piedras pero el maestre Cabeza me causo indigestión-dijo Paco recuperando la voz. Que a Pilar casi se le rompen los pulmones de la risa mientras s que Azul y Serio casi se desmayaban juntos

-bueno nos debemos apurar, mi mama me dijo que nos llevara a Amaicha así que vuelvan a agarrar sus bolsos y sus mochilas-les ordeno Azul todavía sin dejar de reírse. Así pues los chicos la obedecieron como cabo a sargento y se presentaron en el vestíbulo y vieron a los nuevos integrantes de viajes pues por educación todos se presentaron menos Cabeza que seguía escondido en la mochila de Serio.

-hola nosotros somos Aylen y Leo nosotros seremos sus "guías" turísticos en Amaicha-les dijeron los dos juntos a la vez.

-hola yo soy Paco-dijo el Toro

-hola yo soy Serio-se presentó el Tigrillo

-y Pilar soy yo-Se presentó la Iguana

-yo soy Abigail-dijo la madre de Azul

-y bueno a mí ya me conocen-aclaro Azul

-bueno debemos ir a la terminal primero a sacar los pasajes-dijo Lucas

-okey –dijo Abigail encabezando la marcha hacia la búsqueda de un taxi .ya en un taxi y no sé si decir, que como todos iban apretados todos tuvieron que alzar a alguien, Serio a Azul (que a Azul esto no la incomodo pero a Serio todo lo contrario se ruborizo un poco, de hacer esto así que lo único que hacia Serio era mirar por la ventanilla) , Paco a Pilar (fue ahí cuando Paco empezó a sospechar que Pilar gustaba de él porque la morena ojisverdes antes de sentarse se acercó al oído de Paco y le dijo algo en otro idioma o algo así "acoP ut em satsug …..Descífralo y descubrirás mi secreto" fue lo último que dijo Pilar) y Leo a Aylen.

-_estoy empezando a sentir que todo esto me va llevar a algún lugar puede que me confiese al llegar a Amaicha -_ pensó Serio-

-_ Pilar siempre dijo que yo y Serio siempre hacíamos una linda pareja, no voy a poder vivir con este secreto supongo que le voy a tener que decir a Serio que me gusta y pronto-_pensó Azul. Llegaron a la terminal de colectivos y sacaron pasaje para el siguiente colectivo claro que todos debieron presentar identificación. No fue lo que sería mera coincidencia, que Abigail, ordeno de vuelta a los chicos de la misma forma que en el avión.

-nos vamos a sentar de la misma forma que en el avión-dijo Abigail mientras le guiñaba el ojo disimuladamente a su hija-Azul ven conmigo un segundo por favor-y Azul obedeció a su madre y fue con ella mientras los otros esperaban el colectivo.

-Azul, tú ya estas alturas deberías saber que cambie el boleto del avión mío por el tuyo por una única razón: Serio, por el modo que te ve se nota mucho que te admira y yo creo que aún mas, debía asegurarme que él te iba a atender bien en el avión, y por lo que vi te atendió como si fueses una reina, así debo decirte que él me recuerda mucho a tu padre, él era como Serio romántico, cuidadoso, amable, atento, cuidadoso, gracioso e higiénico que es muy difícil encontrar en un hombre. No, solo era una broma. Pero tomes la decisión que tomes te voy a decir que yo apruebo a Serio como: amigo y algo más…..si tú quieres, y otra cosa más, mantén esto en secreto hija hasta que sea el momento cosa que tu sentirás en el corazón.

Azul habiendo escuchado eso le dijo que prometía guardar el secreto, pero si ella le guardaba un secreto.

-Mama-le dijo casi inaudiblemente Azul a su madre-Serio siempre me gusto, bueno desde que me di cuenta que él siempre está ahí cuando, yo, especialmente lo necesito y nunca se negó a algo que yo le haya pedido.

-todavía no tenemos en claro lo que él siente por vos, así que te vas a tener que asegurar por sí sola, porque mi madre a mí no me ayudo a saber si es que ese chico gustaba de mi ¿entiendes? –le dijo Abigail a Azul.

-bueno pero de eso me encargo yo-le dijo Azul

-¡el colectivo ya llego!-les grito Leo mientras hacia una fila para depositar los bolsos en la bodega.

-vayan subiendo ustedes- les dijo Serio refiriéndose a las chicas ya que ellas no tenían bolsos que dejar.

-okey- dijeron todas las chicas ya subiendo a el colectivo

-Bueno listo, oye Serio, ¿no quieres dejar tu mochila aquí?-le pregunto Leo

-no, tenemos que llevarla arriba-dijeron Paco y Serio refiriéndose que el maestre Cabeza estaba aún en la mochila.

-está bien como gusten-les dijo Leo. Ya en el colectivo Lucas se sentó al lado de Aylen, Serio al lado de Azul y Paco al lado de Pilar.

-Serio ¿me cambias el lugar?-le pido Azul posando su mano encima de la mano de Serio ya que ella quería estar en el lado del pasillo, a Serio se le alboroto el corazón cuando sintió el rose de la mano de Azul en la suya

-está bien-le dijo Serio aun con el corazón alborotado y con un torpe movimiento le cambio el asiento, Azul se rio un poquito, y Serio pensó-_no sé qué pasa aquí pero yo voy a seguir vigente con mi trato a mí mismo voy a esperar a llegar a Amaicha para confesarle mi amor a Azul, y por lo que hablan Aylen y Lucas debe ser un lugar hermoso para estar- _pensó Serio mientras no dejaba de observar a Azul.

Paso media hora de viaje en lo que Pilar se durmió, Aylen y Lucas seguían charlando de cómo iba a ser el viaje turístico pues ellos más que nada estaban muy emocionados: hablaban de campamentos, visitas, paseos a caballo, fogatas ,fiestas y bueno de todo un poco. En eso Paco le pide a Serio su NovvaPhone para escuchar música y Serio accedió a prestarle su NovvaPhone.

-Serio-dijo Paco en un tonito casi burlón-¿no tienes algo decente de música? Lo único que veo que tienes son canciones lentas, tangos, románticas, no tienes algo no sé, algo más movidito-dijo Paco

-emm… no, lo que vos ves ahí es lo que tengo-dijo Serio

-entonces gracias, por prestarme tú NovvaPhone, para escuchar música para enamorados-las últimas cinco palabras las dijo casi susurrando y gritando-

- Paco, yo creo que te caería bien escuchar algo de esa música -dijo Azul refiriéndose a lo que Pilar le dijo al bajar del avión.

-no, Azul mejor que me lo devuelva-dijo Serio como acordándose de algo-es que ahí tengo cosas…. Personales-dijo Serio mintiendo porque en lo que en realidad tenia era una carpeta de archivos llena de mensajes de amor y poemas para Azul que jamás pudo enviar… Ya a las dos horas de viaje:

-Serio-dijo Azul para llamarle la atención ya que él estaba mirando por la ventana, bueno lo que se podía ya que era de noche, eran ya como las ocho.

-si Azul-dijo Serio siempre dulce con Azul.

-tengo sueño…. y me preguntaba si… podía recostar… mi cabeza sobre tu hombro-dijo Azul entrecortando la voz.

-Azul, tu sabes que no es necesario que me pidas eso-dijo Serio refiriéndose a lo que paso en el avión. Entonces Azul se pegó a Serio y puso su cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Serio tú crees en el destino?-le pregunto Azul

-todavía, no sé si creer en el destino, porque por el momento todo lo que me ha pasado hizo que empezara a creer en el destino, pero todas la coincidencias que me pasaron me hacen dudar, digamos que estoy en una posición neutra-le explico Serio a Azul. Cuando apenas termino de decir todo esto Azul y Serio se durmieron cabeza con cabeza. (**N/A voy a cambiar de narrador permanentemente o sea ya no veremos todo por los ojos de Serio)**

-_acoP ut em satsug-_pensaba y re pensaba Paco ese recuerdo le daba vueltas la cabez_a, _se había dado maña para averiguarlo en los siguientes idiomas: inglés, español Latino, francés, italiano, maya, azteca hasta en chino. Pero no se le ocurrió nunca poner todas las palabras el revés-_ Paco, Paco, Paco, Paco, Paco, Paco, acoP…. Claro que tonto que soy como no me di cuenta Pilar tiene esa adicción de hablar al revés, entonces si yo ordeno todas esas palabras que Pilar me dijo, lo voy a descifrar, acoP (Paco) ut (tu) em (me) satsug (gustas)- _lo descifro y no lo creyó, como Pilar aun dormía espero hasta que se despierte para preguntarle si estaba bien o que se rendía para que le dijera que se significaba ese acertijo de otro "idioma".

En lo que Aylen y Leo seguían charlando como iban a organizarse para los viajes turísticos un niño se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia donde estaban ellos.

-hola Aylen, Hola Lucas-dijo este niño que parecía disimular su voz.

-perdón ¿te conocemos?-le dijo Lucas a el niño.

-¿no se acuerdan de mí?-dijo mientras ya no disimulaba ninguna voz.

Se miraron por un momento hasta que -¡Lucas!-se emocionaron los dos juntos y los tres se abrazaron

-creí que te había perdido para siempre…. bueno por ese motivo-dijo Aylen mientras se le escapaba una lagrima y bajaba la cabeza para llorar.

- y también creí que te había perdido- dijo este alzándole la mirada con la mano mientras le secaba las lágrimas con la otra mano.

-¿pero cómo volviste? O sea me refiero que vimos cómo te arrastraron hacia el mundo divino.

-ay mi amor, no estoy aquí realmente mi tótem me permite comunicarme con ustedes desde el mundo divino.

-pero te podemos ayudar con la EXPLOSION CONCENTRADA-dijo Aylen con una luz de esperanza en la cara. (**N/A la EXPLOSION CONCENTRADA TRATA DE CANALIZAR TODO SU PODER, COMO EN LA SUPER EXPLOCION, PERO A DIFERENCIA DE LA SUPER EXPLOCION DEBEN CANALIZAER ESA ENERGIA EN UN DESEO)**

-ay vida, una vez que la hagan perderán sus tótems y pueden que pierdan sus vidas también es demasiado poderosa para que ustedes puedan dominarla-dijo con un tono de desilusión.

-pero tenemos más ayuda esta vez-dijo Aylen

-estás pensando egoísta tu sabes que la EXPLOSION CONCENTRADA se logra únicamente con seis maestres de tótems legendarios y solo conocemos a tres pero no te preocupes, con tal de verte y saber que estas bien tengo fuerzas como para continuar y Leo áseme un favor cuídala bien-le dijo mientras tocaba a los dos chicos en la frente y se desprendiera un haz de luz de sus manos. Estaban durmiendo cuando despertaron de golpe

-¡Leo! ¿Soñaste lo que yo soñé?-le dijo Aylen sudando

-si te refieres a que vimos a nuestro viejo amigo y tu novio si lo soñé-le dijo Leo aun recuperándose- después de haber dicho esto Aylen lo abrazo

-esa no será la última vez que lo veamos-dijo Aylen con esperanzas per aun sin soltar a Leo y mirando al cielo por la ventana.

**TERMINAL DE Amaicha media noche**

-bueno vamos- dijo Leo con su bolso en el hombro-mi papa tiene unos departamentos a dos cuadra y media cuadras de aquí vengan, bueno como son amigos míos le voy a pedir a mi papa y a mi mama que duerman gratis una o dos semanas, bueno cada departamento tiene cuatro camas cuchetas, cocina incluida, baño y ducha privadas, patio regional, horno y asador y yo voy a ser su servidor de departamento por cierto, los departamentos se llaman el Cóndor….. Espérenme aquí –les dijo.

-bueno nos vemos mañana hoy fue un largo día mañana los voy a estar esperando para la bienvenida-dijo Aylen mientras entraba a su casa porque justo le quedaba de paso.

-bueno sigamos ¿alguna pregunta?- pregunto Leo.

-si-dijo Pilar-¿hay alguna heladería por aquí que vendan helado de pistache y frambuesa con muchas nueces?

-no… pero yo sé hacer helado casero-dijo Leo

-¿cuánto falta?- pregunto Paco, con un tono de cansancio.

-no mucho es mas es la casa que le sigue a la forrajeria-les dijo refiriéndose a la casa de un portón verde de metal que al lado tenía dos ventanotas grandes con rejas rojas (esa parte eran los departamentos de alquiler).

-esperen, por aquí debo tener esa llave-dijo hurgando sus bolsillos- ah aquí esta.

En lo que saca esa llave se acerca al portón para abrir un candado cuando lo saca mueve una palanca y el portón se abre. Y revela un patio con un árbol pegado a la parte izquierda y el corrió hacia la casa para decirles a sus padres que ya había llegado de Tucumán. Cuando llego adentro sus padres estaban esperándolo

-hola ma, hola pa ya llegue, traje algunos amigos que vienen de vacaciones y les voy a prestar el departamento-les dijo Leo. La madre estaba tomando mate y el padre estaba comiendo.

-no hay problema hijo-le dijo el padre

-me parece fantástico que hayan venido acordate de ayudarles a ordenar el departamento-le dijo la madre-mañana voy a invitarles unos mates.

Entonces Leo agarro unas llaves del llavero y salió afuera para abrirle el departamento.

-bueno señora Abigail pueden usar el departamento de la derecha-le dijo Leo abriéndole la puerta y pasando para ayudar a tender las camas y a instalarse en el lugar-pasen

Después de haber separado sus ropas, sus cosas personales, dejar el "adorno" (Cabeza) en la mesa tendieron sus camas

-ustedes dos, Azul y Pilar duerman arriba y ustedes dos, Paco y Serio duerman abajo -les dijo Leo y usted señora Abigail duerma en cualquier cama de abajo.

Paco y Pilar se fueron a la primera cama cucheta de la derecha Serio y Azul se fueron a la primera cama de la izquierda y Abigail se fue a la segunda cama de la izquierda de abajo.

-mañana, si se despiertan a las nueve llámenme y los voy a llevar a un tour- le dijo Leo.

-¿a dónde?- dijo Pilar emocionada.

-ah, es sorpresa- guiñándole el ojo a Serio como si Leo conociera su secreto y también el secreto de Azul.

-Gracias por todo- le dijo Abigail a Leo

-no hay porque agradecer-le dijo Leo con un ademan noble-y recuerde este dicho mío "con cada amanecer el sol vuelve a renacer, aun así la Luna no es mala de ser, sino da luz de amor a los enamorados para otro nacer pero su tiempo debe tener" recuérdelo bien, siempre el sol da calor de renacimiento y la luna da luz de amor para un nuevo nacer.

-tiene sentido gracias adiós-le dijo Abigail a Leo despidiéndose.

Pero en el departamento había alguien que no dormía **(N/A si adivinaron es Serio). **Él estaba preocupado por el guiño que Leo le había hecho antes de irse del departamento

_-y ¿si él sabe el mi secreto?, ¿qué tal si se lo dice a Azul? Pero puede haber sido cualquier otra cosa más-_pensaba preocupado Serio hasta que un crujido lo interrumpió de sus alteraciones era Azul que había bajado la cabeza para abajo para charlar con Serio y él se agarró de las maderas de arriba quedando cabeza abajo y agarrado como un gatito:

-¿te pasa algo Serio?-Le pregunto Azul.

-no nada-le aclaro Serio.

-oye Serio nunca tuve la oportunidad de agradecerte por tratarme tan bien en el avión-le dijo Azul con un poco de vergüenza.

-no hay porque es lo menos que podía hacer no te iba a dejar helándote e incómoda-le dijo Serio.

-_Supongo que los mimitos y las caricias no iban incluidas en el paquete_-pensó sarcástica Azul hasta que sus pies se zafaron del otro extremo de la cama con la que ella se sostenía. Por acción física ella cayó. Pero Serio con un hábil movimiento se soltó de las maderas y rebotando en la cama atrapo a Azul **(N/A Serio único héroe de Azul)** y la sostuvo como tal caballero a su princesa Serio vio esto como oportunidad pero no dijo nada

-Serio ya me puedes bajar-le dijo Azul mientras ella se abrazaba de la nuca de Serio.

- ah sí cierto-dijo Serio haciendo que ella se siente en la cama de abajo. Serio se sentó al lado de ella y Azul le dio un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento.

-gracias Serio-le dijo Azul después de darle el beso a Serio, él se ruborizo.

- quiero que sepas que siempre me tendrás cerca para cualquier cosa que necesites-le dijo Serio romántico pero ruborizado.

-deberíamos dormir un rato, porque si vamos a ir a un tour no sería educado quedarnos dormidos en el medio del viaje.

**Patio delantero de la casa de Leo. Al frente de su casa se hay un sitio baldío en el cual más atrás se veía una hermosa cantidad de vegetación autóctona y detrás se podían apreciar unas hermosas montañas. **

**-**bueno todos a desayunar dijo Abigail haciendo que salgan todos recién bañados y bien perfumados- afuera había una mesa muy larga un la cual había para elegir entre tomar un desayuno común, uno continental u otro bien Amaicheño: el mate cebado. Pilar y Paco eligieron el continental, Serio y Azul unos mates con Abigail y Marcela (Marcela madre de Leo en la vida real ellos si existen) y Leo estaba preparando el auto y estaba charlando con Antonio (Antonio es el padre de Leo en la vida real)

-¡buuuuenoooo! Todo el mundo que quiera venir por favor suban al auto-les dijo Leo a todos mientras el abría la puerta trasera y delantera del auto-Serio tu adelante conmigo y deja la mochila en el piso si quieres- Serio saco dos cosas de su mochila su cámara de fotos y a Cabeza. Y los chicos se acomodaron de la siguiente manera Azul atrás de Serio al lado de una ventana, Paco al lado de ella y Pilar al lado de Paco pegada a la ventana izquierda y la maestra cabeza arriba de las piernas de Serio.

-los chicos si van yo no-les dijo Abigail-Es que yo y Marcela vamos a salir hasta la plaza de aquí.

-okey-dijeron todos juntos.

-bueno papa me voy, y no te preocupes lo voy a traer completo en una pieza al auto ah y por cierto déjame abierto el portón-le dijo Leo.

-confió plenamente en vos hijo-le dijo Antonio a Leo.

-chicos….cinturones por favor-les dijo Leo

-¿quién va a conducir?-pregunto Azul preocupada sabiendo la respuesta

-yo-le dijo Leo sacándola de su interrogatorio.

-¿¡sabes manejar ¡?- le pregunto Paco a Leo

-SIP yo hago los tours-le dijo un poco orgullosos Leo

-¿cuantos vas haciendo ya?- le pregunto un tantito preocupada Pilar.

-con este deben ser mil un tours-bromeo Leo. Pero después de haber dicho eso todos se relajaron.

-ok vámonos- así en lo que decía eso arranco el auto y empezó a salir cuando ya salieron empezaron su viaje

-Leo ¿desde cuándo manejas?-le pregunto Serio

-yo manejo de los nueve años-le dijo Leo

- ¿así como así te prestan el auto?-le pregunto Paco

-solo cuando me lo merezco si-le dijo Leo

En eso pasan el predio de la Escuela Agro técnica Amaicha en el cual se veían miles de flores, vegetales, animales, arboles etc. (**N/A el predio es un lugar en donde los chicos aprenden a sembrar plantas y a cuidar animales de granja)**

-a la izquierda podrán ver el predio de práctica de la escuela secundaria Agro técnica el predio

-es un lugar en donde los chicos de la escuela aprenden a sembrar y a cuidar animales de granja-le interrumpió Azul.

Entonces Leo estaciono el auto a la derecha y dijo mirándola a Azul por el retrovisor.

-Azul ¿quisieras cambiar el lugar con Serio? por favor-entonces los chicos le onecieron y Azul cambio el lugar con Serio.

-se ve que conoces mucho-le dijo gracioso Leo-ahora Azul va a ser mi ayudante de información-dijo Leo bromeando.

-okey ahora vamos a ir al dique de Los Zazos-dijo leo poniendo en marcha el auto una vez más.

-Alguna pregunta-bromeo Azul.

-si yo -dijo Paco-¿vamos a bajar?

-eh no se ¿Leo vamos a bajar?-pregunto lo mismo Azul.

-si pero esa era la sorpresa ¿trajeron trajes de baño como les dije?-pregunto Leo

-yo si-dijo Pilar

-yo también-dijo Azul

-a ver en mi mochila debe estar… si aquí está el mío-dijo Serio

-y Paco tu trajiste o no-le dijo Leo esperando su respuesta-

-no es que… me lo olvide-dijo Paco apenado

-no importa-le dijo Leo para tranquilizarlo pero en ropa interior no te puedes meter, así que te voy a tener que presar uno mío-le dijo Leo con una sonrisa generosa. En el trayecto se les presenta a oportunidad de ver un zorro rojo.

-chicos miren ese animal es un Zorro Rojo…... maestra de info por favor les puedes explicar a los chicos de este fascinante animal- les dijo refiriéndose a que Azul les iba explicar

-es un Zorro que se encuentran solamente en lugares montañosos como estos sobreviven del calor cavando madrigueras cerca de arbustos. Y así fue todo el viaje Leo decía el nombre de lo que veían y Azul les explicaba todo lo básico de ese animal. Serio veía a Azul como si fuese una hermosa, conductora de documentales.

Ya llegando al dique Leo detuvo el auto y todos se bajaron y también bajaron al maestre cabeza.

-¿porque llevas ese adorno a todos lados?-le pregunto Leo a Serio

-porque en realidad es uno de nuestros maestres de capoeira, su nombre es Bernabé-dijo Serio.

-Bernabé, ¿el ala de dragón?-pregunto sorprendido Leo.

-si su tótem es ala de dragón-dijo Pilar

-Maestre Bernabé, ¿usted es el que paso al mundo divino siendo humano y volvió siendo bueno una cabeza de roca?

-si ese soy yo-dijo el Cabeza que se estaba hartando de estar callado todo el tiempo.

-Maestre lo bueno es que ahora puede hablar tranquilo-le dijo Pilar como broma.

-pero ¿porque se coló en mi mochila personal?-le dijo Serio

-porque siempre fue mi sueño venir a conocer Argentina ¿sabían que es el país que invento el tango?

-si, si lo sabíamos-dijeron Paco y Pilar mirando a Serio.

-bueno no perdamos más tiempo aprovechemos que esta soleado-les dijo Leo-¿ya tienen sus trajes de baño a mano?

-si-dijeron todos menos Paco y Cabeza

-yo soy básicamente una roca así que no me pienso meter al agua-le dijo Cabeza a Leo

-ah sí se me olvidaba que te tenía que prestar uno mío, veni -le dijo Leo a Paco

Se dirigieron al baúl y sacaron un traje de baño blanco con rayas verticales negras. Leo le dio el traje de baño y saco lo que sería una mini heladerita roja.

-Vamos síganme-les dijo Leo a todos poniendo la mini heladerita en su hombro que se ve que no le costó nada.

Entonces caminaron hasta que vieron que unos arbustos le cortaban el paso y Leo se puso al frente dejo la heladerita e hizo un movimiento de capoeira que consistía en giga, salto, giro en el aire, acrobacia en el aire (que muchos le dicen vuelo), y aterrizo en una pose que hiso que el terminara así: la pierna izquierda termino estirada hacia su lado izquierdo y su pierna derecha termino flexionada soportando el peso de su cuerpo mientras su mano izquierda estaba apoyada en el piso y su derecha flexionada hacia arriba. Habiendo terminado de hacer eso los arbustos se movieron y dejaron paso.

-guau-dijeron todos

-si es la guarida secreta de los combo niños, no el salón de entrenamiento aquí venimos a descansar… vengan.

Todos lo siguieron hasta que una especia de cascada le cortaba el paso eran una cascada débil, Leo saco de uno de sus bolsillos una bolsa de consorcio y señalo a la izquierda lo que parecía un vestidor y a la derecha lo que parecía otro vestidor.

-las chicas se cambian en la izquierda y los varones a la derecha una vez que se pongan los trajes de baño traigan toda su ropa para aquí.

Y como él dijo se cambiaron:

Azul traía puesto una bikini Azul y violeta al igual que Pilar que ella traía una de color verde

Serio tenia puesto un short de color amarillo con una estampa de un tigre rugiendo al lado derecho del short a Paco bueno a él le toco el short blanco con rayas verticales negras y Leo traía un short blanco con una estampa del ying y yang, negro a la derecha y blanco a la izquierda con una tobillera de colores.

Serio no podía quitarles los ojos de encima a Azul, mientras que Azul lo único que veía era el cuerpo de Serio y Pilar hacia lo mismo con Paco mientras este pensaba si es que ahora le iba a preguntar a Pilar lo que le dijo en el taxi.

-Serio me debes una-le dijo Leo susurrándole al oído.

-¿Por qué?- le dijo Serio mirando ahora a Leo

-porque se todo de que te gusta…-le dijo leo

-¿cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Serio un poco asustado

-porque yo como Cóndor tengo la habilidad especial de….como de leer los sentimientos más profundos de una persona- le explico

-Serio se quedó mirando a Azul preocupado por lo que le dijo Leo, el noto eso y para calmarlo dijo:

-pero "no me toca papel en este juego"-le dijo pícaro Leo. (**N/A lo que dijo, se refiere a que él no iba a interferir)**

-está bien ¿pero puedo hacer trampas?-le pregunto Serio.

-¿Cómo que trampas?

-que me ayudes para que tu veas que siente ella por mí-le pidió Serio

-no, no puedes hacer trampas-le dijo aún más pícaro Leo

- bueno todos pongan sus ropas en la bolsa- dijo normalmente y todos les dieron sus ropas y el la metió en la bolsa negra la sello bien y la largo hacia el otro lado de la cascada en la siguió entonces los chicos lo siguieron y se encontraron en una cuevita que del otro lado había otra cascadita por la cual se podían tirar hacia un lago, había un sillón viejo , una mesa llena de cosas deliciosas y en una de las paredes había dos tótems dibujados Cóndor y Tigresa pero lo que no se esperaban que escondida detrás del sillón estaba Aylen que cuando los escucho llegar salto y les dijo.

-¡bienvenidos sean todos a la cascada del "relájate"!-grito Aylen

-GENIAL-dijeron todos.

- a ver quién de ustedes me alcanza-les grito Leo en lo que corría para largarse al lago.

- ¿con que esas tenemos?- le grito Paco mientras se largaba a la cascada con Leo

-Paco espérame-le grito Pilar que iba por detrás y se largó ella también.

Serio y Azul se vieron por un momento se rieron se agarraron de las manos y corrieron hacia la cascadita para largarse y en lo que estaban por largarse gritaron:

-¡COMBO, DOBLE CHAPUZON!

Aylen ni se lo pensó dos veces así que agarro y se largó también.

Todos parecían disfrutar de la fiestita improvisada menos el maestre Cabeza, así que cuando Serio volvió para tirarse una vez más le pregunto:

-Maestre ¿Por qué no se mete al lago con nosotros?-

-porque desde que soy piedra me hundo con facilidad-le explico Cabeza .en lo que decía eso a Serio le llego una idea.

Le armo una balsita con palitos, hilo y un pedacito de plástico como bandera. Bajaron sin largarse por la cascadita, puso la balsa en el lago e iba dejando despacito al maestre cabeza sobre la balsa por si se hunde, en un momento el maestre ya no sentía las manos de Serio y entonces fue que se dio cuenta que se estaba alejando de la orilla con ayuda de los empujoncitos de agua que le daba Serio. El maestre sonreía mientras avanzaba.

-genial, Paco lárgate desde arriba-le dijo el maestre que quería surfear.

-ok-pero va a tener que esperar a que suba-le dijo Paco

-está bien-le dijo el maestre. Cuando Paco llego arriba estuvo a punto de largarse cuando le dijo al maestre.

-¡LISTO!-grito Paco con las manos en la boca para que lo oyeran.

-¡Sí!-gritaron igualmente Serio y Cabeza

-mira Pilar ¿que estará por hacer?-le pregunto Azul. Que estaba junto con Pilar a un lado del lago tomando jugo

-no lo sé-le contesto Pilar. Mirando a Paco

-¡AHÍ VOY!-Paco mientras saltaba y se hacía una bolita humana, para que la ola sea más grande. Cuando Paco impacto, el maestre cabeza empezó a remar con un palito hacia la ola de Paco la tomo y surfeo como si no hubiera fin pero, si había fue cuando llego a la orilla la balsa clavo en la orilla y Cabeza voló por los aires cuando Aylen con una maniobra subió hacia los árboles y lo atrapo.

-¡chicos!-Les grito Leo desde la parte de arriba de la cascada-¡tenemos que poner sus tótems en la pared!

-ah, mira que se me olvidaba-dijo Aylen como si se hubiera olvidado de algo-vamos hacia arriba. Cuando llegaron Leo estaba sacando gaseosas de la heladerita.

-Aylen explícale que deben hacer-le dijo Leo mientras depositaba las gaseosas en la mesa.

-si pero tenemos que estar TODOS-le critico Aylen a Leo

-okey ahí voy-le dijo Leo tirando humos

-tienen que hacer el movimiento que simboliza su tótem-le dijo Aylen.

-así cuando lo finalicen su tótem quede como una firma así nos queda como recuerdo.

Entonces los seis chicos hicieron sus movimientos.

Leo: Giga, salto, mortal atrás patada giratoria y pose antes mencionada en la entrada de la guarida.

Aylen: Giga, patada al aire, mortal adelante y pose parecida a la de Serio solo que ella parada.

Después de haber hecho esto sus tótems que estaban en la pared se iluminaron.

Los chicos hicieron lo mismo con sus movimientos simbolizantes cuando todos terminaron todos sus tótems quedaron marcados en la pared.

-Genial-dijo Pilar

-¿si tocamos estos tótems nos podemos convertir?-pregunto Paco

-no lo creo-le dijo Azul

-podría ser- dijo Serio

-chicos ya casi es hora de irnos-les dijo Leo mirando especialmente a Serio.

-bueno, ¿qué hora es?-le pregunto Serio

-son las 10:00-dijo Leo

-pero… ¿cómo lo sabes si no tienes reloj?-le pregunto Azul con los brazos a la cintura.

-Azul su tótem es el Cóndor puede percibir la hora según la posición del sol sin ver el sol-le explico Aylen.

-ah bueno ahora me quedo todo claro-le dijo Azul.

-y también puede leer los sentimientos de los demás-dijo Serio

-si, así es Serio, pero solamente cuando esa persona muestra un sentimiento muy fuerte, como Amor, Ira, Felicidad….

-Leo-lo interrumpió Aylen.

-¿si?-le dijo Leo

-Divinos en la plaza de Amaicha-le dijo Aylen con los ojos iluminados

-¿quién te lo dijo?-pregunto Leo mientras sacudía un poquito a Aylen

-Lucas-le contesto Aylen mientras volvía a la normalidad.

-chicos vamos a necesitar su ayuda-le dijo Leo a Paco, Serio, Azul y a Pilar.

-Combo niños vámonos-dijo Paco como asintiendo.

-Aylen vámonos-se vistieron al salir de la cascada se pusieron las máscaras y corrieron a la entrada. Pero esta vez la entrada de arbustos se abrió sola.

Llegaron al auto aun mojados, Leo metió todo en el baúl, entraron al auto solo que esta vez Aylen iba a delante y Serio tuvo que alzar a Azul.

-vamos a ir muy rápido, si mal no recuerdo nuestras madres están en la plaza-le dijo Leo muy serio a Azul, arrancando el auto poniendo primera y salió haciendo saltar piedras por los costados.

-cierto -dijo Azul con un tonito de preocupación en la voz

-Serio tú tienes puesto el cinturón, así que abraza a Azul por el abdomen porque si Leo frena de golpe Azul va a volar hacia adelante-le dijo Aylen, porque esta vez Serio y Azul iban al medio de la parte de atrás. Y Serio la obedeció, Azul se dejó abrazar y puso su mano junto a las de Serio.

-sáquense las máscaras-les ordeno Leo a todos mientras él se sacaba la suya.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Paco.

-porque estamos en el auto de mi papa, cosa que si nos ven a nosotros en el auto de mi papa es obvio que se van a enterar que yo soy un combo niño-dijo Leo sin quitar los ojos del camino.

-Tiene lógica-dijo Azul, así ella se sacó la máscara y ayudo a Serio a quitarse la suya porque si Serio soltaba a Azul iba a volar hacia adelante, Paco y Pilar también se sacaron sus máscaras.

-¿quién es Lucas?- pregunto Pilar mientras se acordaba de que a Aylen se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Lucas era el novio de Aylen, ellos dos protegían Amaicha-le dijo Leo.

-¿Cómo que era? -pregunto Serio.

-un divino lo arrastro al mundo divino mientras Aylen y Lucas hacían la SUPER EXPLOSION, Lucas estaba muy cerca así que cuando le estuvieron a punto de encerrarlo el divino lo agarro de su cola y lo arrastro al portal, su tótem era el puma-le dijo Leo aclarándole las cosas a Serio.

-¿vos dónde estabas?-le pregunto Paco

-yo no era parte de los combo niños para entonces, al día siguiente, mi celular estaba sonando y recibí un mensaje de Lucas que decía: "te obsequio mi poder de combo niño, cuida bien a Aylen dile que estaré en contacto con ella… también dile que nunca intente la EXPLOSION CONCENTRADA y que aun aquí la sigo amando". Cuando termine de leer el mensaje un cóndor estaba sobre el techo del departamento así que subí con una escalera y casi podía escuchar que él me decía "ahora tu eres parte de los combo niños", cuando termino de decir eso aleteo tan fuerte que hizo que yo me cayera del techo, pero me di cuenta que estaba convertido y empecé a volar en dirección de la casa de Aylen ahí me volví a convertir en humano y le conté todo a Aylen, desde entonces Lucas nos informa si un divino se escapa del mundo de donde pertenece.

-hasta entonces yo y Leo hemos sido los mejores amigos de la vida-les dijo Aylen a los chicos que escuchaban atentamente cada palabra de la historia.

-¿qué es la EXPLOSION CONCENTRADA?-pregunto curiosa Azul.

-es como la SUPER EXPLOSION, solo que con esta en vez de canalizar su poder para encerrar a un divino se la canaliza en un deseo, pero se puede llegar a perder sus tótems o hasta la vida, y si uno la llegara convocar a la EXPLOSION CONCENTRADA además de dejar libre a un divino agotarían todas sus fuerzas-le explico Aylen

-agárrense bien- les dijo Leo mientras entraba a su casa de golpe y estacionaba el auto, Serio sujeto a Azul no muy fuerte para que no le hiciera doler su panza y Azul agarro fuertemente las manos de Serio.

-todo el mundo sus máscaras-ordeno Paco mientras saltaba hacia afuera y todos salieron del auto se pusieron las máscaras y fueron a la plaza principal de Amaicha (la plaza principal tenia de todo, banquitos, columpios, toboganes, una apacheta…. es un altar para ofrecerle tributo a la Pachamama (madre Tierra), vendedores ambulantes, muchas flores, arboles, etc.)

-veo que esta plaza tiene de todos, menos divinos sueltos-dijo Pilar

-usen los Divino Berry-le ordeno Paco.

-mi Divino Berry no muestra nada-dijo Azul.

-mi Divino Berry si detecto algo, son tres divinos de clase dos: Fueguino tiene el poder de dominar todo que sea fuego, Aclarancia domina todo lo que tenga que ver con lo liquido y Flora domina todo lo que sea vegetación uno de los divinos lleva mi tótem y de los otros dos desconocidos están cerca del aquel árbol -dijo Leo señalando un Terebinto.

-Flora, por favor, deja ya ese estúpido árbol-dijo Fueguino encarnado a Flora.

-¿Por qué? ¿Solo porque tú quieres causar destrucción?-le dijo Flora furiosa encarando a Fueguino.

-vamos cálmense, les recuerdo que tenemos que convertir este lugar en ruinas-les dijo Aclarancia separándolos con un chorro de agua.

-busquen sus tótems-les ordeno Leo.

-siento lastima por vos Serio, Fueguino tiene tu tótem-dijo Paco burlándose, porque el que toque a Fueguino se iba a quemar las manos ya que fueguino estaba envuelto en llamas.

-yo siento lastima por vos Paco-dijo Serio en un tono irónico mientras señalaba la muñeca de Flora estaba su tótem y Flora estaba llena de espinas.

-_yo y mi grandiosa bocota_-pensó Paco mientras se pegaba en la cabeza.

-no se metan en nuestras asuntos, niños tontos-les dijo Flora ya que ella era muy orgullosa de sí misma.

-mocosos insolentes, no saben con quienes están lidiando-les dijo Fueguino.

-Les recomiendo que se larguen de aquí si quieren vivir-los amenazo con el puño Aclarancia.

-¡Divinos, van a pelear o lo único que van a hacer toda la tarde es insultarnos!-estallo Paco furioso y rojo de ira.

-tranquilo, Paco-le dijo Pilar tomándolo de la mano- deberías recordar lo que dijo el Maestre: "la ira lo único que causa es que se lastimen uso a otros sin darse cuenta".

Cuando termino de decir esto todos la vieron con caras de sorprendidos hasta Leo y Aylen la miraron con caras de sorprendidos: o

-¿qué?-pregunto Pilar mirando a todos.

-nada-se apresuró a decir Paco.

-COMBO NIÑOS VAMONOS-dijeron todos a la vez mientras Pilar lanzaba a Paco para intentar tocar su tótem pero Flora se corrió hacia un lado y Paco quedo comiendo pasto.

-demasiado fácil, ni siquiera tuve que usar mis poderes-se burló Flora.

Serio ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Fueguino como para tocar su tótem, lo único que tenía que hacer era esquivar todos los golpes que le mandaba Fueguino, hasta que Fueguino hizo un poder que él llama súper nova que consiste en rodear el cuerpo del enemigo con una bola de fuego y explotarla con el enemigo dentro de ella y de tiro certero no fallo y Serio rodo por los aires cuando estallo con la cara un poco quemada. Cuando el maestre cabeza vio lo que Fueguino hizo intento saltarle encima pero Fueguino le lanzo una bola de fuego e hizo que el maestre cayera directamente al suelo.

-Azul ayúdame- le grito Pilar que se refería a que Aclarancia la estaba por ahogar.

-ya voy-le dijo Azul, entonces se subió al Terebinto y saltando encima de Aclarancia hiso que ella se desvaneciera en el suelo como un globo de agua que explota al caer, así Aclarancia soltó a Pilar y volvió a aparecer detrás de ellas, estaba a punto de realizar un ataque contra ellas cuando Leo le salto encima a Aclarancia, pero Aclarancia se dio cuenta de esto y antes que Leo la alcanzara dirigió un látigo de agua hacia el dejándolo tirando en el piso.

Aylen intento un ataque contra Flora pero le largo una "rosa espinosa" y Aylen quedo de rodillas con un dedo entero sangrando por el corte de Flora. Y los divinos se reían de los inútiles ataques de los chicos.

-debemos dejarlos fuera de movimiento-le susurro Azul a Pilar que eran la únicas que podían ayudar mientras sus amigos mientras ellos se reincorporaban.

-tengo una idea, distráelos ya vuelvo-le dijo Pilar mientras se le prendía el foquito se dirigió hacia un vendedor ambulante de por ahí y le pidió que por favor le prestara un pedazo de soga muy larga, una botella de agua, una tolla y una red de mariposas. Entonces regreso hacia donde estaba Azul con los chicos ya recuperados y rodeando a los divinos.

Pilar le lanzo a Aylen y a Paco la red, a Serio y Azul la botella, a cabeza le arrogo la soga y ella y Leo iba a usar la toalla.

-usen la red para atrapar a Flora así se quede quieta-les ordeno Pilar a Aylen y a Paco.

-ustedes dos usen la botella para apagar a Fueguino-les ordeno Pilar a Serio y a Azul.

-tu distrae a Aclarancia mientras yo la envuelvo con esta toalla-le dijo Pilar a Leo.

Paco le dio la red a Aylen y el dio una mortal adelante golpeando a Flora que se seguía riendo de los ataques de los chicos y Flora empezó a perseguir a Paco, Aylen se había escondido en la copa de un árbol cercano.

-¡Ahora!-grito Paco. Y Aylen aterrizo embocando la red en Flora.

Serio se dispuso a distraer a Fueguino entonces se le acercó y le pego una patada giratoria en el aire le saco la lengua y se puso a correr en dirección a un charco de agua pero Fueguino se detuvo y le dijo:

-no lo creo-le dijo señalando el charco de agua.

Entonces Azul lo mojo entero y Leo lo agarro con toda su fuerza

Pilar se le acerco por atrás a Aclarancia sigilosamente y se quedó quieta haciéndole una señal a Serio de que la distrajera, Serio se le acercó y le dijo:

-Aclarancia ¿Por qué no eres tan fuerte como Fueguino?-le dijo Serio incitando a Aclarancia a atacarle.

-¿Cómo dijiste?-grito Aclarancia mientras formaba una ola con sus manos pero antes de tramitarla Pilar la envolvió con la toalla.

-Maestre ahora- grito Pilar. Entonces el maestre cabeza salto del Terebinto y los chicos acercaron a su respectivos divinos y el maestre los ato a todos.

-la soga no aguantara mucho toquen sus tótems-les ordeno Pilar

-¡TOTEM TOCA TRANSOFORMA!-gritaron Serio y Paco

-¡TOTEM COMBO TRANSFORMACION!-grito Leo

Entonces todos se convirtieron en sus respectivos animales

Pilar: Iguana

Paco: Toro

Azul: Águila

Serio: Tigrillo

Cabeza: Ala de dragón

Leo: Cóndor (en su forma animal Leo es como Azul solo que sus alas son mucho más grandes y su color de plumas es grisáceo)

Aylen: Tigresa (en su forma animal Aylen es parecida a Serio, pero ella es un poco más grande y tiene rayas negras y naranjas)

-¿Por qué dijiste tótem combo transformación?-le pregunto Azul a Leo mientras tomaban vuelo.

-no lo sé nosotros siempre dijimos "tótem combo transformación"-le respondió Leo a Azul

-oigan si no les importa, nos caería bien que hicieran un remolino o usaron su capoeira en vez de charlar como es nuestra frase de transformación-gritaba Paco mientras estaba colgando de una de las lianas que le arrogo Flora

-a cierto-dijeron los dos despabilándose.

Así entonces Azul largo una de sus muchas plumas afiladas para cortar la liana que sujetaba a Paco mientras Leo aleteo tirando a Fueguino en un charco de agua, Serio se encargó de Aclarancia junto con Aylen haciendo un "combo felino" consistía en unir sus manos y que Serio lance a Aylen cerca de las piernas de Aclarancia haciendo que ella caiga y Serio se encargue de ella con sus garras cosa que de mucho no sirvió. Pero el maestre cabeza la atrapo con la toalla que Pilar había usado, y Paco junto con Pilar formaron su famosa resortera Pilar lo lanzó contra Aclarancia y ella cayo. Flora era un hueso duro de roer pero Pilar se le enredo en el único lugar donde espinas no tenia, las piernas ,Leo levanto a Paco y lo soltó de una altura considerable y Paco formo un terremoto al caer con sus patas delanteras, con ese movimiento Flora cayo.

-chicos la súper explosión-grito Serio

-¡COMBO NIÑOS SUPER EXPLOSION!-gritaron todos juntos mientras los encerraban a Aclarancia en una gotita de agua congelada, a Fueguino en una cajita de fósforos y a Flora en una hojita de Terebinto.

-Genial Pilar-el elogio Paco-tu plan funciono. Pilar se ruborizo un poquito. Serio había notado eso.

-Pilar ven te tengo que decir algo-le dijo Serio con una sonrisa pícara

-si ya voy-dijo Pilar recuperándose del sonrojo

-¿Te gusta Paco? Verdad-le dijo muy pícaro Serio

-¿qué tan obvia soy?-le dijo Pilar enojándose consigo misma.

-si pero tu secreto está a salvo conmigo-le dijo Serio amablemente.

-ay gracias Serio, que buen amigo que eres-le dijo Pilar dándole un abrazo amistoso

Después de haber hablado con Serio y Pilar se unieron con sus amigos.

-bueno estamos a casi a veinte kilómetros de la guardia del Relájate, así que mejor nos quedamos en la plaza-les dijo Aylen.

Los chicos se fueron por su parte a ver las cosas que vendían los vendedores ambulantes, Serio quería comprarle un pulsera a Azul, y Paco quería comprobar eso que Pilar le había dicho en el taxi así que le compro a Pilar, un anillo que tenía el nombre de ella", Mientras Leo y Aylen lo único que hacían era estar acostados arriba de un árbol que parecía ser un Algarrobo mientras hablaban de Lucas.

Azul en lo único que pensaba era en esa noche que Serio la atrapo antes de caer de la cama:

-_ese era el momento perfecto, yo estaba en esa posición en sus brazos que lo único que debió haber pasado era que nosotros unamos nuestros labios- _Pensó Azul mientras largaba un suspiro

En lo que Azul se lamentaba por no haber aprovechado esa oportunidad, llega corriendo Serio con una cajita bien envuelta para regalo.

-Azul, un regalito para vos, lo vi me cautivo creí que se vería perfecto en vos, tiene un mensaje de un secreteo que estuve guardando desde hace mucho-le dijo Serio entregándolo amablemente, Azul lo acepto y lo abrió.

-Ay Serio es hermoso-dijo Azul, refiriéndose a la pulsera de plata que tiene cuatro dijes, uno tenía forma de nota musical, otra tenía la forma de un infinito, otro le forma de un chico y una chica dándose un beso y la chica tenía una pierna levantada , pero hubo un dije en especial que a Azul le llamo la atención: un corazón que tenía grabado "you and me together 4ever"ese regalito le quito todas las dudas de que si Serio gustaba de ella, pero ahora ella quería hacer algo especial para demostrar su amor por Serio.

-gracias Serio-dijo Azul dándole un beso tierno en la mejilla.

A Serio ese beso le dio confianza para decirle que la amaba y no quería pasar su vida con ella solo como amiga, él quería sentar cabeza con ella. Él está a punto de confesársele

**Por otro lado Paco se dirigía a Pilar con el regalo en la mano para entregárselo (si soy muy malo al hacerles esto pero un poco de suspenso te atrapa más, ¿no creen? Yo sí)**

-Pilar te quiero dar un regalo-le dijo Paco a Pilar mientras se sonrojaba

-¿a mí, en serio?-dijo Pilar posando su mano sobre su pecho mirando sorprendida a Paco.

-sí. Pero antes quiero decirte que si descifre ese mensaje que me diste para que descifrara en el taxi- le dijo Paco con una vergüenza total- y quiero decirte que tú también me gustas.

-ahhhh-grito Pilar de la alegría mientras se le lanzaba encima para abrazar a Paco. Paco termino tirado en el piso mientras Pilar lo abrazaba-creí que no lo descifrarías-le dijo Pilar aun sin poder soltar a Paco.

-pero Pilar, tu sabes que te conozco bien-le dijo Paco dejándose llevar por el momento y tirados en el mismo piso de tierra de la `plaza amiacheña fundieron todo con un beso que se sentía la pasión que largaban.

**Volviendo con nuestros tortolitos preferidos.**

-Azul-le dijo Serio para llamarle la atención ya que ella miraba la pulsera.

-¿si?-pregunto ella mirando los ojitos de Serio, se lo veía un poco sonrojado.

-tu…. Es que esto que…. Te voy… a confesar… no me es muy fácil-le dijo Serio mientras le temblaba la voz.

-Serio no necesito que me lo digas-le dijo Azul poniéndose muy cerca de Serio, tomando su mano-yo también te amo-le dijo Azul. Y para demostrarlo Azul soltó la mano de Serio y ella rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Serio dejando sus manos en la nuca de Serio, se le acerco muy despacio (cuando Azul hiso esto el corazón de Serio iba a mil por minuto), y lo besó, fue el beso más largo que se halla visto en la historia de los besos. Serio no sabía cómo reaccionar pero al fin y al cabo se dejó llevar y abrazo a Azul por la cintura.

Cuando los besos finalizaron los chicos pensaron esto:

_-gracias Leo, si hubiera sido por vos yo no nunca me iba a poder confesarme ante Azul-_ pensó Serio mirando hacia el Algarrobo en donde estaba Leo. Mientras Azul y el estaban abrazados.

_-no puedo decirte más que gracias, si no me hubieras dicho que hacer, jamás iba a poder decirle a Pilar que me gustaba-_pensó Paco mientras él y Pilar estaban dándose ya el segundo beso. 

**Perdón por dejarlos así pero es que yo nuca lo termine pero estén atentos va a salir la segunda parte. Nos leemos después.**

**Por favor dejen comentarios y sugerencias para la próxima parte.**


	2. Un Campamento Desastroso

**COMBO NIÑOS VACACIONES ROMANTICAS EN ARGENTINA (2º PARTE)**

**Una historia de amor y mucho DESAMOR AzulxSerio, SerioxAzul, PilarxPaco, PacoxPilar y ¿? XPaco**

**DISCLAMER: los combo niños y cualquier divino de la serie no me pertenecen a mí, cualquier personaje fuera de la serie, (Aylen, Jaime, Flor, Darío, Abigail, Teo, Antonio, Marcela, Eugenia, Tomas, Paula, Flora, Fueguino, Aclarancia, ReviveLeyendas, etc.) son de mi pertenencia. Pero cualquiera puede pedir un préstamo, no creen ¿yo sí? **

**Y SIN MAS PREAMBULOS LA SEGUNDA PERO NO ÚLTIMA PARTE**

(N/A en que nos habíamos quedado….. ah si ya me acorde los agradecimientos).

_-gracias Leo, si hubiera sido por vos yo no nunca me iba a poder confesarme ante Azul-_ pensó Serio mirando hacia el Algarrobo en donde estaba Leo. Mientras Azul y el estaban abrazados.

_-no puedo decirte más que gracias, si no me hubieras dicho que hacer, jamás iba a poder decirle a Pilar que me gustaba-_pensó Paco mientras él y Pilar estaban dándose ya el segundo beso.

**{Flashback}**

Después de haber derrotado a los tres divinos.

-Serio te fuiste de lugar-le dijo Leo casi reprochando a Serio

-¿de que hablas?-le pregunto Serio.

-te le ibas a confesar a Azul-le dijo Leo dándole unos golpecitos en la cabeza de Serio.

-yo sabía que te gustaba Azul-dijo Paco mientras salía de golpe de unos arbustos.

-tu, cierra el hocico, acoP ut em satsug-le dijo Leo en tono muy burlón.

Silencio. Leo se encontraba pensativo mientras a Paco lo único que le pasaba por la cabeza es: ¿_cómo lo sabe?_ O_o

-listo ya se, escuchen esto es lo que deben hacer, Serio yo que sepa a Azul le gustan las cosas simples pero románticas, prueba comprarle una pulsera que exprese tus sentimientos hacia ella, Paco después te explico cómo se ese tema del mensaje secreto, pero debes arriesgarte a cómprale algo simple como un anillo y luego déjate llevar por el momento y de ahí la magia sola surgirá-les dijo Leo mientras se iba los chicos lo detienen y le preguntan:

-¿estás seguro de que esto funcionara?-le preguntaron Paco y Serio.

-funcionara créanme-cando termino de decir eso ya se encontraba en lo alto del algarrobo con Aylen-

-¿qué les dijiste?-le pregunto Aylen un tanto curiosa.

-nada, es un secreto-le dijo Leo mirando hacia el cielo junto con Aylen.

-¿que estará haciendo Lucas ahora?-pregunto pensativa Aylen.

-sea lo que sea, seguro está pensando en ti-le contesto Leo a Aylen sin dejar de ver el cielo.

-¿no deberíamos intentar la Explosión concentrada?-pregunto Aylen con aire de última esperanza.

-pero Aylen nos mataría a todos…-se escucha el grito de alegría de Pilar.

**{Fin de Flashback}**

-¿bueno pero que tenemos aquí?-dijo un voz muy familiar para el par de parejas.¡ era Abigail!**(N/A seguro creían que me olvide de Abigail después de todo ella también estaba en la plaza)**

-tenías razón mama-le dijo Azul sin dejar de abrazar a Serio.

-bueno me voy cualquier cosa yo estoy en la farmacia de allá con Marcela-dijo Abigail señalando hacia una farmacia que estaba frente a una comisaria.

-chicos perdón por interrumpir esta linda escena de color Rosa-le dijo Aylen con una gotita estilo anime.

Y les chicos se separaron y se sentaron cerca del altar apacheta. Los chicos se pusieron a charlar de Capoeira, Arte, Música, lugares a donde iban a ir de visita, etc. En eso el celular de Aylen suena.

-hola-dijo Aylen mientras se ubicaba el celular en su oído

-bien y vos.

-bueno pero ¿no puede ser mañana?

-ash está bien y… ¿si venís vos? estoy en el centro de la plaza.

-bueno chau-termino de decir eso y guardo su celular en uno de sus bolsillos.

-Leo, va a venir Paula para que hablemos del campamento.

-¿no que se iba a Brasil?-le pregunto Leo.

-sí, pero el padre se tuvo que quedar aquí por, el trabajo o no sé qué-le dijo Aylen

-bueno todo el mundo sígame hacia mi casa-dijo Leo mirando hacia los enamorados.

-nos vemos más tarde- le dijo Leo despidiéndose de Aylen.

-okey chau-le dijo Aylen.

-okey vámonos-dijo Leo mientras caminaba en dirección hacia su casa y los chicos le seguían.

Así pues iban caminando cuando se la cruzaron a Paula por el camino.

- hola Leo ¿y Aylen?-pregunto Paula mientras se recuperaba de venir corriendo por todo el camino.

-en la plaza, cerca de la apacheta-le indico él.

-gracias-dijo ella mientras empezaba de vuelta su marcha pero con más tranquilidad.

-_ese chico moreno es muy lindo, ¿será que me gusta? ¿Tendrá novia? -_ pensó Paula mientras veía detenidamente a Paco. Como él estaba de espalda a Paula no la vio pasar.

Llegando a la casa de Leo se encontraron con una chica de 12 años (hermana de Leo).

-Eugenia ¿A dónde vas?-le dijo Leo

-voy a comprar comida para los gatos y los perros-dijo Eugenia.

-¿y Tomas?-pregunto Leo refiriéndose a su hermano (13 años, atorrante pero divertido)

-Salió a andar en bici con sus amigos, dijo que se iba a quedar a comer en lo de Inti-le dijo Eugenia

-bueno gracias-le dijo Leo a su hermanita

-vengan pasen-les invita Leo a pasar a su casa

-permiso-dijeron Serio, Paco, Pilar y Azul.

-hola Nati-dijo Leo mientras dejaba la bolsa llena de trajes de baño de los chicos en el lavadero de atrás.

-hola Leo, no te vi esta mañana ¿dónde estuviste?-pregunto Natalia (ama de casa, joven yo calculo que unos 19 años, re divertida y buena amiga)

-tuve que hacer un tour hacia el Dique-le explico Leo

-¿se divirtieron?-pregunto Nati con cierto brillo en sus ojos.

-si-dijo Leo

-vengan les quiero mostrar algo-les dijo Leo a los chicos.

Entraron a una pieza con cama matrimonial una televisión bastante grande tipo plasma y arriba de la cama había dos gatos jugando.

-él es gordo gaturro-le dijo Leo mientras alzaba al gato gris-y ella es Gatti- les dijo Leo mientras dejaba a gaturro en la cama y alzaba a la gatita blanca y negra.

-ay es preciosa-dijo Azul mirando a la gata.

De repente Serio se les acerco a los gatos y se detuvieron, Serio acerco su mano hacia los gatos y se pusieron a jugar con la mano de Serio.

-son re amigables-dijo Serio.

-sip con otros gatos son así de amigables con los humanos no tanto, veni un momentito Serio por favor-entonces Serio dejo de jugar con los gatos y se acercó a Leo.

-dame tu mano-le ordeno Leo. Entonces Leo le pincho con un alfiler y le saco una gotita de sangre.

-auch eso dolió-dijo Serio agarrándose el dedo con un pedacito de algodón que Leo le dio.

-Azul préstame tu mano un momento, no te preocupes a ti no te voy a pinchar-le dijo Leo aun viendo muy de cerca la gotita de sangre de Serio en la punta del alfiler.

-okey-dijo Azul con un poquito de miedo.

Entonces Leo acerco despacio la mano derecha a gordo Gaturro y este se le alejaba, después puso la sangre de Serio en le punta del dedo índice de la mano derecha de Azul y se la volvió acercar a los gatos, pero esta vez los gatos se le acercaron y se ponían a ronronear cerca de la mano de Azul, la mano que los gatos habían despreciado.

-interesante-dijo Leo un tanto preocupando.

-¿pasa algo Leo?-le pregunto Paco que había notado la preocupación en Leo.

-no nada era un experimento nada mas-les dijo Leo pero en el fondo el guardaba un secreto.

_-no puede ser, pero todo encaja Serio es un tigrillo o sea…. No, no creo que él se atreva a hacerle daño a Azul… hace mucho que no se ve eso por aquí, pero si Serio es "esa cosa" tengo que tener todos mis artilugios listos para cualquier tipo de manifestación que el presente y si el llegara a ser "esa cosa" cometí el error de mi vida al convertir a Serio en novio de Azul -_pensó Leo muy preocupado en su interior.

-bueno síganme-les dijo Leo recuperando ese buen humor que él siempre sabe tener

-¿Dónde duermes tú?-le pregunto Pilar que quería ver la habitación de Leo.

-yo duermo aquí- dijo Leo mientras abría una puerta y se logró ver una pieza de paredes de color rojas repletas de dibujos todas con la firma de Leo, un teclado de ocho octavas, un equipo de sonido y para rematar una notebook Lenovo negra.

-¿aquí duermes tú?-pregunto Serio.

-sip-le contesto Leo.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto curiosa Pilar mientras abría un cuaderno que estaba arriba de la notebook.

-¡no lo abras! Es mi… cuaderno personal-dijo Leo.

-¿que escribes aquí?-pregunto Azul mientras abría y leía el interior de su Libro.

-¡escribe Poemas y canciones!-dijo Pilar

-¡que!-dijo Serio asombrado.

-si lo que escuchaste, escribo poemas-le dijo Leo decepcionado de Azul por no haber escuchado la orden de él.

-pero el también escribe poemas-le dijo Paco en ton burlón señalando a Serio.

-sí, y que-dijeron Leo y Serio al mismo tiempo

-lo peor que tú puedes hacer-dijo Leo

-es meterte con un artista y su arte-remato Serio.

-Paco, dos artistas jóvenes, combinados y enojados no sería bueno para ti si no quieres morir joven-le dijo bromeando Azul que apoyaba a Serio y Leo

-¿sabes tocar el piano?- pregunto Pilar para cambiar el tema.

-si bueno más o menos-le dijo Leo.

-toca algo-le pidió Azul.

-bueno esta es una pieza muy conocida-dijo Leo un poco ruborizado.

"**Para Elisa"**

|: Mi* mi* mi* mi* mi* si re* do* la  
>do mi la si mi la si do* mi_<br>mi* mi* mi* mi* mi* si re* do* la  
>do mi la si mi do* si la:|<br>[Do mi la si mi do* Si]  
>si la si do* re* mi* so|<br>fa* mi* re* fa mi* re* do*mi  
>re* do* si mi mi mi mi*_<p>

-tocas re bien-le dijo Pilar

-¿sabes tocar alguna canción romántica?-pregunto Serio que parece que tenía una idea marchando en la cabeza.

-si pero, con acompañamiento de flauta traversa-dijo Leo

-¿alguien que conozcas toca la flauta traversa?-pregunto Azul que parecía tener la misma idea que Serio.

-si, Aylen sabe tocar-les respondió Leo.

-¿y qué sabes tocar el Piano pero romántico?-pregunto Serio

-a ver, Celin dion, esa del Titanic, a ver que más, Tito el Bambino, Joaquín Sabina y que se yo que más-dijo Leo apagando el teclado.

Leo invito a los chicos a ver a sus otras mascotas "el Oso" y "la Sisi"

-por aquí está el patio trasero es donde saben estar los perros-le explico Leo a los chicos mientras miraba de reojo a Serio. Paco seguía convencido que algo andaba mal.

-Pilar algo está mal-dijo Paco susurrándole a Pilar.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunto Pilar bajando la voz.

-no te diste cuenta, Leo está observando a Serio muy discretamente, como si algo malo pasara-dijo Paco sin subir la voz.

-ahora que lo dices, si me acabo de dar cuenta-dijo Pilar-ya se los alienígenas le lavaron el cerebro, viste, yo sabía que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano-dijo Pilar un poco paranoica.

-yo creo que tiene algo que ver con la sangre de Serio-dijo paco con una gotita estilo anime por la reacción de Pilar.

Llegaron al patio trasero y había dos perros un echado y otro cavando un pozo.

-guau nunca en mi vida había visto a un perro tan grande-dijo Paco mirando a el Oso.

-oso veni-lo llamo Leo, y el perro muy vago se levantó arrastrándose y se fue a donde estaba Leo, por los movimientos de la cola se veía que estaba feliz de ver a su dueño.

-mi osito, ya estas viejo-dice Leo bromeando.

-¡Sisi!-grito Leo de repente-deja eso, no es para comer-la reprocho Leo mientras le quitaba un pedazo de tela que la perrita había encontrado.

-pobrecita, ¿Por qué la retas así?-pregunto Pilar con ojitos de lastima.

-porque come cualquier porquería, insectos, madera, una vez se comió casi todo un hormiguero pero come cualquier cosa menos comida real-dijo Leo mientras Serio, Azul y Paco veían de forma irónica a Pilar.

-jiji me recuerda a alguien que conozco-dijo Paco mirando a Pilar con unas gotitas al estilo anime.

-¿a quién?-pregunto curioso Leo.

-a Pilar-se apresuró a contestar Serio.

-¡oye! –Dijo Pilar con una leve sonrisa- a que nunca han probado mi famosa sopa con la que cure al maestre Grinto.

-puaj-dijo Azul-asco como puedes comer eso.

En lo que ellos criticaban los malos gustos culinarios de Pilar, Aylen estaba tocando las manos afuera

-ya vuelvo, si quieren pueden jugar NovvaNock-dijo Leo aplaudiendo, cuando el aplaudió apareció dos aros se NovvaNock y una pelota-si alguien viene aplaudan dos veces, porque a mi papa no le gusta que practique NovvaNock y la pelota es….

Obviamente el único que no escucho fue Paco que salió volando a tomar la pelota.

-Leo, a Paula se le ocurrió una genial idea….

-a ver ¿sobre el campamento?- dijo Leo adivinando y moviendo los ojos hacia arriba.

-sí, ella sugirió que vayamos todos a el campamento-dijo Aylen sin importarle la actitud de Leo

-¿todos?-pregunto Leo-_cada vez que voy con ella a algún lado pasa algo malo_-pensó Leo para sí mismo.

-¿bueno vas a venir?-le pregunto Aylen.

-si-dijo Leo de mala gana, pero debía ir para tener bien vigilado a Serio.

-si no quieres venir no vengas-dijo Aylen

-es que cada vez que voy con Paula a cualquier lugar me hace quedar como volu…..-dijo Leo

-cierto-dijo Aylen mientras una nube de recuerdos cubría su mente.

-pero igual voy a ir-dijo Leo-ay algo malo en Serio-dijo Leo susurrándole al oído.

-¿qué tiene?-pregunto Aylen un poco preocupada.

-¿te acuerdas de ReviveLeyendas?-pregunto Leo refiriéndose a un divino que derrotaron hace muchísimo tiempo.

-si, ese si que nos dio pelea-dijo Aylen mientras se acordaba de Lucas.

-pobre, si el no se hubiera sacrificado ni tu ni yo estaríamos aquí-dijo Leo.

A Aylen se le notaban algo vidriosos los ojos.

-volviendo al tema, recuerdas que el dijo que un humano, mitad niño y mitad felino cual tenga un poder especial sobre los gatos, en la segunda noche se convertiría en la peor pesadilla para nosotros-dijo Leo recordando las palabras del divino-tengo motivos para creer que es Serio.

-aja, tu vigila a Serio y yo protejo a Azul ¿hecho?-le propuso Aylen.

-hecho-asintió Leo-yo recomiendo que no le digamos nada a Pilar ni a Paco.

-cierto mejor que sea un secreto-dijo Aylen.

-bueno, ¿cuándo es el campamento? –pregunto Leo cambiando bruscamente el tema ya que se acercaba Azul.

-hoy a las ocho y media-dijo Aylen viendo que se acercaba Azul.

-¿a las ocho y media que pasa?-pregunto curiosa Azul.

-vamos a ir a un campamento cerca del rio de la virgen escultórica-explico Aylen-mañana va estar corriendo agua por ahí.

-genial, ¿podemos ir?-pregunto Azul emocionada

-si, para eso vine para invitarlos justamente-le contesto emocionada Aylen.

-pero no tenemos carpa-dijo Azul mientras se le iba su sonrisa de alegría.

-no importa, Paula tiene un carpa como para seis y yo tengo una para cuatro personas-le contesto Aylen para hacer que su sonrisa de alegría vuelva cosa que funciono bastante bien.

-bueno yo voy a hacer una mochila de primeros auxilios por si las dudas-dijo Leo-_y bueno si Serio es esa cosa quisiera estar preparado._

-ustedes vayan preparando una mochila con esto: un traje de baño, una toalla, una esterilla y si no tienen no importa, unos anteojos de sol, colchas y por ultimo unos almohadones-dijo Aylen mientras enumeraba todo con los dedos.

-pero te falto una cosa, las ganas de divertirse también jijijijiji-dijo Leo bromeando.

-jajá que gracioso, además las ganas de divertirnos ya la tenemos incluidas-la defendió Azul a Aylen.

-bueno a las siete y nos vemos todos en el portón de mi casa, nosotros cinco te pasamos a buscar a buscar a vos y a la Pau-dijo Leo

-okey-dijo Aylen retirándose.

-bueno-dijo Leo-oye Azul diles a los chicos que vayan escondiendo el partido de NovvaNock-le susurro Leo a Azul porque cerca se encontraban Abigail y Marcela.

-okey-dijo Azul mientras se puso a correr al patio trasero, cuando llego vio a los chicos jugando-chicos escondan el partido y otra cosa Aylen y una tal Paula nos invitaron a un campamento.

-okey-dijeron todos mientras aplaudían dos veces y lo único que no desapareció fue la pelota.

**Por otro plano.**

-hola mami-dijo Leo saludando a su madre.

-hola hijo-saludo Marcela-¿ya terminaron el tour?

-si-le contesto Leo

- ¿y los chicos?-le pregunto Abigail.

-están en el patio trasero jugando-le contesto Leo.

-¿qué quería Aylen?-le pregunto Marcela.

-a…..si….. Nos invitó a todos a un campamento, cerca del rio de la virgen hoy a las ocho y media-le contesto Leo

-¿mama que son todas esas bolsas?-le pregunto Leo a su madre.

-ah es que tu madre me invito un asado-le contesto Abigail.

-pero son como las doce, no ha tiempo-le reprocho Leo a Marcela.

-si cierto, por eso vos nos vas a ayudar-le dijo Marcela a Leo.

-okey-dijo Leo mientras se iba a el patio trasero cuando llego se encontró a Paco aplaudiendo como desesperado mientras que los demás se aguantaban la risa.

-¿qué sucede aquí?-pregunto Leo viendo tal escena.

-la pelota no desaparece-le contesto Paco mientras aplaudía.

-sera porque la pelota es de verdad-dijo Leo largando una carcajada, que no tardo en que todos los demás los sugieran.

-bueno, ya, en serio ¿quieren comer asado?-pregunto Leo calmándose.

-¿que es "asado"?-preguntaron todos con ojos de plato

-ahí por favor, no me van a decir que nunca oyeron del asado-dijo Leo y viendo que todos los chicos lo veían como un bicho raro aclaro-pues parece que nunca oyeron del asado para mi es la segunda cosa más exquisita del mundo.

-¿y cuál es la primera según vos?-pregunto Pilar casi criticando a Leo.

-para mí, eso es fácil el helado de pistache y frambuesa-dijo Leo moviendo los ojos hacia arriba.

Muchas caras de sorpresa O_O"

-¿a ti también te gusta el helado de pistache y frambuesa?-pregunto algo atónita Pilar.

-si, y que ahora ustedes me van a venir a criticar por mis gustos-dijo Leo con cara de "son mis gustos no los suyos"

-no, no es por eso sino que a mí también me gusta el helado de pistache y frambuesa-dijo Pilar.

-bueno volviendo al tema, ¿me ayudan cortando ramas y leña para el fuego?-dijo Leo.

-okey-dijeron todos.

Cuando ya había prendió el horno a leña pusieron el asado y tuvieron que esperar un buen rato. Cuando ya estuvo listo, Pilar fue la primera que voló hacia la mesa, seguida por Paco luego Serio y Azul y por final la familia de Leo.

-la verdad que es la mejor comida que he probado-dijo Paco.

-estuvo muy rico-alago Azul a Marcela.

-gracias-dijo Marcela

-bueno les recomiendo que descansen para el campamento-dijo Leo- ah otra cosa ¿saben andar a caballo?

-yo si-dijo Serio

-yo también-dijo Paco

-nosotras no-dijeron Pilar y Azul

-bueno dos caballos menos-dijo Leo para sí mismo.

Después de una muy aburrida tarde los chicos se preguntaban donde se habían metido Leo ya que no estaba en su casa ni en la de Aylen, así que se dieron maña para pasear solos. Azul y Serio se fueron al rio seco y Paco y Pilar se habían escapado para ir a la plaza a merendar "a solas"

Ya cerca de las siete los chicos se juntaron en el portón para ir al campamento y estuvieron esperando a Leo un eternidad, hasta que vieron a un chico acercándose con lo que parecía ser unos tres caballos.

-hola-dijo Leo sorprendiendo a los chicos.

-¿vamos a ir a caballo?-pregunto Azul con un tono de miedo.

-sip, vamos a ir a caballo-dijo Leo con su sonrisa habitual.

-pero solo hay tres caballos-dijo Serio.

-espero que no hayas desaprobado el examen de matemáticas-se burló Paco.

-a otro perro con ese hueso-dijo Azul confundiendo a Paco.

-como las chicas no saben montar, van a hacer parejas-dijo Leo con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos.

-pero primero necesito que Serio y Paco me ayuden a llevar las cosas al lugar del campamento-dijo Leo señalando todas las mochilas.

Entonces las chicas le iban pasando sus mochilas que Leo acomodo en los tres caballos.

-Serio, a vos te voy a confiar un caballo muy especial, es mi favorito-señalando a el caballo blanco con unos pequeños puntitos negros-se llama chuncho, su raza es Criolla, es muy amigable pero va a tardar en agarrarte confianza, que esperas súbete-le indico Leo.

Serio se subió sin dificultad en el caballo.

-guau, hace mucho que no monto un caballo-dijo el al subirse y tomar las riendas.

-Paco, este es un poquito rebelde, pero es muy confiable, si fuera humano le confiaría mi vida-dijo Leo señalando un caballo cuya raza es muy pura, un Peruano de Paso, Marrón. Paco no espero y se subió a el caballo-se llama Manuel si lo haces correr tienes que tener fuerza para frenarlo, por eso te lo confió.

-y yo supongo que me toca andar en Sunder-dijo Leo señalando un caballo blanco puro-Sunder es un Rocín y créanme cuando les digo que es el más rebelde de todos-después de haber dicho esto Leo se subió a su caballo tomo las riendas y dijo-ya volvemos por ustedes chicas, ¿saben galopar, verdad?

-si-dijeron Serio y Paco al unísono.

-bueno les propongo una carrera-dijo Leo acomodándose en la salida. Y Paco como nunca dijo que no a un reto se puso al lado para comenzar, Serio tranquilamente se puso al lado de Paco.

-preparados, listos, ¡ya!-dijo Leo y fue el primero en salir, seguido por Serio y al último Paco, Serio no intentaba pasar a Leo vaya a saber sus razones pero en un momento ya estaban cabeza con cabeza contra Leo, pero Paco venia pisándoles los talones el obvio no se iba a dejar ganar. El problema surgió cuando Serio se detuvo junto con Leo y seguido de Paco.

-bueno hasta aquí nomas-dijo Leo tirándole las riendas hacia arriba a su caballo que en serio se puso mu rebelde.

Serio no tuvo problema al detener su caballo ni Paco tampoco.

-¿Por qué nos detenemos?-pregunto Paco algo ansioso.

-porque debemos ir por ese callejón-dijo Leo señalando a su derecha que efectivamente había un callejón-vamos.

-no dejen de seguirme- ordeno Leo.

Fueron a paso lento, por ese callejón lleno de árboles como algarrobo, chañares, vid, unas cuantas flores autóctonas.

-qué lindo lugar-dijo Serio.

-la verdad si es bastante lindo-agrego Paco.

-es uno de mis lugares favoritos para descansar-dijo Leo-mientras a la distancia se las veían a Aylen y a Paula con sus respectivos caballos esperando las cosas.

-¿cuándo llegaron?-le pregunto Leo a Aylen.

-recién-contesto Aylen.

-¿y las chicas?-pregunto Paula que estaba ansiosa por conocer a todos.

-ahora las vamos a buscar-dijo Leo, mientras dejaba todas las cosas una vez echo eso les hizo una seña a Paco y a Serio para que los siguieran hasta su casa a buscar a las chicas.

Ya cerca de la casa de Leo, Paco se acercó a Serio para susurrarle algo.

-Serio-dijo para llamarle la atención.

-¿qué pasa?-pregunto Serio si dejar de ver al frente.

-¿te diste cuenta que desde que Leo te pincho el dedo te estuvo vigilando?-dijo Paco susurrando.

-la verdad que sí, ahora que lo dices-dijo Serio como pensativo

-bueno ya llegamos-dijo Leo bajando de su caballo y subiendo la última mochila.

Serio se bajó del caballo para subir a Azul, Paco hizo lo mismo con Pilar luego se subieron los jinetes a sus respectivos caballos.

-¿estas cómoda?-le pregunto Serio a Azul, su Azul.

-sip-dijo Azul mirando a los ojos de Serio

-agárrate fuerte Pilar- le dijo Paco a Pilar, entonces Pilar se abrazó al abdomen de Paco causando que el torito se ruborizara.

-bueno ya nos vamos-dijo Leo-síganme a paso lento, sin trote ni galope-dijo Leo bromeando.

-Serio, ¿no te importaría si te abrazo?-dijo Azul coqueta.

-no, es más quisiera que este momento no termine jamás-dijo Serio ruborizándose un poco. Leo que había escuchado eso hizo que fueran por un camino más largo. Como Serio iba perdido en el abrazo de Azul y Paco igual, Leo tuvo que dirigir a los caballos por unos momentos.

Entonces de la nada apareció una amiga de Aylen (ella era de pelos con rulos que ella siempre peinaba con su habitual peinado "rodete", a opiniones de muchos chicos la más linda del lugar, piel trigueña, ojos claros, percing en la parte izquierda de la nariz, toda una pre- adolecente de sus sueños **(N/A: tranquilos chicos para los que la quieran conocer visiten mi perfil ahí está su face)**).

-hola, Flor ¿en qué andas?-le pregunto Leo.

-yo en nada-le contesto su amiga.

-veni acércate te quiero contar un secreto-le dijo Leo y ella se acercó él se agacho lo más que pudo y le pidió:

-hazme un favor y si podes hacer que estos tortolos se besen por fis-le pido Leo susurrándole

Entonces ella picarona empujo un poco el caballo de Serio cosa que provoco que Azul perdiera el equilibrio, Serio que estaba atento a la situación la tomo del brazo y la balanceo al frente de el posicionándola frente a frente.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto Serio preocupado por Azul, su Azul.

-si, ¿sabes porque?-dijo Azul-porque yo siempre puedo contar con mi héroe-estas palabras que dijo Azul provoco que Serio se ruborizara. **(N/A: si lo se muchos rubores)**

**-**¿Qué esperas bésala?-inquirió Florencia.

Obviamente ellos estaban tan sumidos en su mundo del cual nadie los podía sacar, lentamente se acercaron hasta que su distancia se empiezan a convertir centímetros esos centímetros se sellaron cuando un tierno y cálido beso se fundió en los labios de Serio y Azul.

-ya termine mi trabajo-dijo Flor en forma de broma.

-bueno gracias-dijo Leo aprobando con el pulgar.

-odio ser yo quien interrumpa la escena rosa esta vez pero debemos seguir-dijo Paco rascándose la cabeza y gotita anime.

-okey –dijo Azul sin dejar de abrazar a Serio y con un tono de soñadora se volvieron a acomodar como estaban y siguieron su camino hasta el campamento.

Serio iba tan soñador con esa carita de gatito que sabe poner el cada vez que Azul lo besa. Leo tuvo que tomar dos riendas para llegar hasta el campamento

-Serio, Serio, SERIO-grito Paco que con el último grito hizo que Serio volviendo a la realidad y vio que ya estaban en el campamento.

**Ya en el campamento de Aylen y Paula se organizaron en dos carpas varones en una y mujeres en otra.**

-bueno a armar las tiendas, las chicas dormirán en mi carpa y los chicos dormirán en la carpa de Paula, vayan a ordenar su carpa y nosotras la nuestra-dijo Aylen

Entonces los chicos se organizaron de la siguiente manera: Serio y Leo se quedaron a armar la carpa mientras que Paco se fue a buscar ramas y leñas.

Por otro lado las chicas se organizaron así: Azul y Pilar alzaban la carpa mientras que Aylen y Paula acompañaron a Paco a buscar ramas y leñas para el fogón. Paco se separó de las chicas buscando troncos gruesos y las chicas se pusieron a buscar ramas secas, pero Paula en vez de ayudar a Aylen se fue con Paco.

-perdón pero ¿Cómo te llamas?-dijo Paula que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a Paco.

-a cierto yo soy Paco-se presentó.

-y yo soy Paula-dijo esta que no podía dejar de, no ver, los ojos rojos de Paco que resplandecían en la noche.

-¿quieres que te ayude?-pregunto Paula al ver que paco estaba alzando un tronco bastante pesado en mi opinión.

-no gracias-dijo Paco, entonces el alzo el tronco como si fuera una simple ramita.

-Guau, ¿que eres un toro o algo así?-pregunto Paula asombrada de ver la fuerza de Paco.

-es que…. No conozco mi fuerza interior-dijo Paco excusándose/ruborizándose un poco.

A Paula se le ocurrió una forma de que Paco se fije en ella. Entonces se """"tropezó""", y Paco rápidamente soltó el tronco para socorrer a Paula.

-¿estás bien?-dijo Paco se le notaba un tonito de preocupación.

-si solamente me respe el tobillo-dijo Paula, que en realidad si se raspo el tobillo **(N/A eso le pasa por no fijarse en donde se hace la desentendida)**

-necesito algo para cubrir el raspón-dijo Paco mientras se arrodillaba al lado de Paula y se sacaba la muñequera-es lo único que tengo a mano dijo mientras mojaba su muñequera con un poco de agua mineral que el traía.

-se ve mal-dijo Paco mientras ponía suavemente su muñequera embebida en agua sobre el raspón de Paula.

-tengo que llevarte al campamento, ¿crees poder caminar?-le pregunto Paco mientras la ayudaba a ponerse en pie

-auch….. No, yo creo que no-dijo Paula cayéndose de golpe.

-bueno con tu permiso te voy a tener que llevar en brazos-dijo Paco un poco ruborizado.

-está bien-dijo Paula con un tonito de un poco ansiosa, por suerte para ella Paco no lo noto.

(N/A: Para ser sincero la nota del principio dijo que iba a suceder DESAMOR, y si recuerdan el ¿? XPaco, adivinaron es PaulaxPaco)

Cuando Paula estuvo en los brazos de Paco se pusieron en marcha hacia el campamento. Paula viendo que su plan no estaba funcionando dijo:

-espera necesito sentarme un momento-dijo Paula

-está bien-dijo Paco depositando suavemente a Paula en una roca para que se siente- ¿qué sucede?

-es que, me arde el raspón-dijo Paula.

-a ver-dijo Paco un tanto incómodo con la situación. Paco levanto la muñequera de la herida de Paula y veía que todo estaba igual que antes, solo que esta vez se veía un poquitito inflamado.

-no es nada-dijo Paco.

-Paco dame la mano, creo que me puedo levantar-dijo Paula que se estaba impacientando de no ver que su plan mal armado no funcionaba.

Paco le dio la mano, y le ayudo a ponerse de pie pero ella "perdió el equilibrio" y quedo bien abrazada a Paco (el sentía que su corazón se le iba a desbocar de lo rápido que palpitaba)

-auch, nunca debí haber venido contigo, lo único que hago es estorbarte-dijo Paula bajando su cabeza y haciendo un llantito improvisado.

-no es cierto Paula-dijo Paco que seguía un poco acelerado con la situación.

-si es cierto, si hubiera ido con Aylen no estaría así-dijo ella aun sin poder separarse de Paco.

Paco le levanto la cabeza con una mano y le dijo:

-no es para tanto, además eres la única que se hubiera ofrecido ayudarme a levantar ese tronco-dijo Paco para animarla un poco.

-ay, gracias-dijo Paula mientras poco a poco se acercaba hacia Paco, el parecía no corresponderle, hasta que paso **(N/A lo que muchos creían imposible)** un beso que, por parte de Paula, se sintió pasión pero algo no estaba bien, algo que a Paco carcomía por dentro, era un presentimiento que el sentía.

**En el campamento (Suspenso) O_O"**

-¿dónde estarán esas dos?-pregunto Azul refiriéndose que Aylen y Paula no volvían.

-no lo sé –contesto Pilar.

-chicas Paula desapareció rio abajo-gritaba Aylen mientras se reponía de un largo camino de corridas

-¿cómo que desapareció?-gritaron Pilar y Azul.

-no lo sé, estábamos con Paco juntando ramitas y leñas para el fogón entonces él y ella desaparecieron, yo supongo que fueron rio abajo.

-¡chicas necesito su ayuda!-se escuchaba la voz de Paco de no muy lejos, mientras aparecía cargando a Paula en su espalda. Las chicas corrieron a ver qué había sucedido

-Paula se cayó y se raspo el tobillo-dijo Paco bajando a Paula que tenía los ojos hincados **(N/A o sea que estuvo llorando) **haciendo que las chicas la tomen de un brazo cada una.

-¿cómo paso?-pregunto Azul

-yo estaba cargando un tronco cuando ella se tropezó con una roca-dijo Paco

-¿que hacías vos con él? Cuando debiste haber venido conmigo-dijo un poco enojada/asustada Aylen.

-es que me fui a presentar, y a ofrecerle mi ayuda-dijo Paula con un tono de que "estuvo llorando"

-¿cuidaste bien de ella?-pregunto Pilar con un tono de preocupada por su "amiga".

-si le puse mi muñequera embebida en agua mineral sobre la herida-dijo Paco señalando el tobillo lastimado.

-hiciste bien pero debemos desinfectar su lastimado- dijo Azul.

-yo lo hago, tengo que hablar con ella, de algo-se ofreció Paco tomando la mochila de primeros auxilios.

Entonces entraron a la tienda de Aylen y las chicas recostaron a Paula en una bolsa de dormir mientras que Paco sacaba el algodón y alcohol.

-necesito hablar en privado con Paula si me lo permiten-dijo Paco dándoles la espalda a Pilar, Azul y Aylen.

-está bien-dijeron las tres chicas "ninguna tenía ni un solo problema por el cual Paco no se pueda quedar a solas con Paula"

-díganle a Leo y a Serio que yo ya llegue por favor-dijo Paco sin mirar a las chicas.

-okey-dijo Azul.

Cuando Paco y Paula se quedaron solos, Paco empezó a preparar el algodón para la cura.

-perdón pero yo no sabía que Pilar y tu eran novios-dijo Paula suplicando que Paco la perdone.

-uuuh, te hubiera creído, pero Aylen te dijo que yo no estaba disponible-dijo Paco imitando la voz de Aylen-en mi caso tu solamente eres un amiga, si así te puedo llamar, porque entre nosotros nunca sucedió nada-dijo Paco sin mirar a Paula.

-auch…. Te recuerdo que estas usando alcohol puro para desinfectar mi tobillo-dijo casi gritando Paula ya que Paco le presionaba demasiado fuerte su herida.

-aja, pero tu heriste a Pilar en un lugar que no se puede desinfectar-dijo también casi gritando Paco.

-yo no la herí-dijo Paula amenazadora.

-uuuh, nena tú si la heriste-dijo Paco amenazando a Paula.

-pero ella no sabe nada-dijo Paula sabiendo que es lo que Paco estaba a punto de hacer.

-¡**todavía**! No sabe nada-dijo Paco saliendo de la carpa de Aylen.

Cuando Paco salió, Paula empezó a llorar una vez más. Pero a Paco poco le importo ya que tenía que hablar con Pilar cuando la alcanzo la llevo cerca del rio y se sentaron en la orilla.

-Pilar tengo que confesarte algo-dijo Paco cabizbajo mientras que su tono de voz no anunciaba nada bueno para Pilar.

-nada puede ser tan malo-dijo Pilar mientras posaba su mano en su hombro.

-sí, sí que lo es-dijo Paco mirando a Pilar de frente.

-¿pero qué paso?-dijo Pilar muy preocupada.

Paco le conto todo lo que había pasado con cada detalle.

-pero…. Como….. Creí…. Que….tu….m…e…am…a...Bas-dijo Pilar que estaba a punto de largarse a llorar.

Pero Paco le conto una 2º parte de la historia **(N/A una que yo no les conté)**.

**{Flashback}**

-ay, gracias-dijo Paula mientras poco a poco se acercaba hacia Paco, el parecía **no** corresponderle, hasta que paso (N/A lo que muchos creían imposible) un beso que, por parte de Paula, se sintió pasión pero algo no estaba bien, algo que a Paco carcomía por dentro, era un presentimiento que el sentía. Entonces Paco se alejó bruscamente de Paula.

-no debiste haber hecho eso-dijo Paco apuntando amenazador con el dedo índice

-¿que hice? solo te bese-dijo Paula con un tono de inocencia total.

-sí, **tú** me besaste-dijo Paco limpiándose los labios.

-aja, y que tiene de malo un beso-dijo Paula.

-que no debiste haberme besado-dijo Paco acercándose a Paula como si fuera cualquier chica, pero cuando Paula lo iba a abrazar él se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda.

-súbete a mi espalda, te dije que te tenía que llevar al campamento y lo hare, pero no como alguien que yo conozca-dijo muy fríamente Paco. Estas palabras le atravesaron el corazón a Paula, ella se desmorono en un mar de lágrimas.

-pero yo no sabía….

-vámonos antes de que me arrepienta de ayudarte-dijo muy amenazador Paco.

-por favor perd…

-¡no me pidas perdón!- dijo Paco gritando.

-¿Por qué?, lo único que intento es arreglar las cosas-dejo Paula que seguía un su mar de lágrimas.

-entonces arregla las cosas con Pilar-después de haber dicho esto agarro a Paula por la fuerza y la subió a su espalda.

-suéltame-chillo Paula mientras se intentaba zafar pero Paco no la aguanto más.

-bueno ya me sacaste de quicio-dijo Paco mientras dejaba sentada a Paula en el piso-arréglatelas sola, me voy-dijo Paco mientras le daba la espalda a Paula y empezaba a marchar hacia el campamento.

-Paco, ¿me ayudas?-le pidió Paula de mala gana.

Entonces Paco se le acerco y levanto a Paula pero de golpe.

-cuidadito-dijo Paula.

-(gruñido)_** censurado por la cantidad de groserías, malas palabras, estupideces y mucho más, que Paco pensaba de Paula**_. Después de este pensamiento **(N/A: que si no lo censuraba seguro iban a quedar tocados de por vida) **Paco comenzó a marchar derechito al campamento

**{Fin de Flashback}**

Pilar se había tranquilizado un poco al oír la versión de la historia de Paco, pero se sentía traicionada pues su amor no había durado más que unas horas y ya estaba naufragando.

-yo no espero que me perdones-dijo Paco con ojitos de gatito abandonado.

-no es para tanto-se escuchó una voz muy familiar para ellos dos.

-obvio que si lo es-le contesto Pilar a Azul en medio de llanto.

-si un beso no es correspondido no es un beso verdadero-dijo Serio para tranquilizar a su amiga cosa que funciono bastante bien.

Paco se arrodillo ante Pilar y le recito un poema que con ayuda de dos personitas (Serio y Leo) escribió.

-Pilar, morena ojisverdes que con sus rarezas mi corazón ha logrado tocar, yo Paco en este lugar arrodillado he de estar, para tu perdón conciliar, y una amiga que presente y que te mira, tu corazón apuñalo con una daga de traición esa herida no tiene desinfección. **(N/A: mi intención no era que rimara) O.O**

-no me pienso disculpar con Paula-dijo Paco- voy a esperar que ella se disculpe con vos.

-deberías disculparte-dijo Pilar que parece que tiene un broma reservada-no es su culpa de que seas el más lindo de todo el mundo, que por suerte ese chico es mi novio.

-no exageres niña-dijo Azul.

Cuando Paco escucho tales palabras, hasta el alma se alegró y finalmente dijo:

-¡esa es la Pilar que conozco!-después de haber dicho eso Pilar se abalanzo hacia Paco abrazándolo como esa vez que él se le había confesado.

-te perdono-dijo Pilar besando a Paco cual este **si fue correspondido**.

Otra vez la escena de rosa la que muchos le dicen cursi

**Fin**

**-O.O-"**

**Próximamente tercera parte solo en FanFiction**

Iner: cursi, yo les voy a dar cursi

O_O Yo: te daba por muerto ¿dónde estabas?

Iner: de parranda

O_O# Yo: ¿estuviste casi una semana de parranda?

Iner: si en Rio de Janeiro ah se me olvidaba dejen comentarios que es lo único que a este cabeza dura mueve para seguir con sus historias.

Yo: cierto ¡oye!

Iner: ayúdenme

Yo: ates de asesinar a mi Iner les aviso próximamente la tercera parte, quiero decirles que esta parte de la historia va para todos los chicos que leen la historia, gracias y ahora tengo un Iner que asesinar me retiro bye.

Salgo persiguiendo a mi Iner con una navaja suiza.

Iner: noooooooo recuerda que los chicos siguen leyendo.

Yo: vuelve aquí antes que te use de tiro al blanco.

**-ahora si el fin de….. Mi Iner mujajajaja**


	3. La Pesadilla de Serio

**Eh tanto tiempo sin leernos ¿quieren saber porque no termine el fic? me fui a Francia.**

**Esta partecita de la historia va dedicada a personitas muy especiales en mi vida ustedes ya conocen a una de ellas; Lorena Villagarcia, Carytooh Cortez, Alba y Katty Paz Prado, Janet Zelarayan, Jessica Johana Jaime (triple "J") y aquí va a él que si conocen Lautaro Barregas.**

**Disclamer: la misma cháchara de siempre.**

_**Tercera parte: "la Primera manifestación de Serio (N/A: uyyy que mal)"**_

_SUEÑO de Serio_

_Estoy convertido en tigrillo luchando pero no con un divino sino que con Paco. En la lucha tuve oportunidad de pasear la vista y mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían, rostros, cuerpos, ruinas, un divino hecho de sombras que no lograba identificarle, el Divino Berry tirado marcando el nivel de ese tipo, un nivel increíble, si el nivel tres causa problemas, el diez es el diablo en reencarnación divina. Aylen con el rostro hacia abajo, en la espalda varios tajos no sé por qué pero tengo el vago recuerdo de que yo se los hice, la definición perfecta para el estado en el que estaba "muerta". Pilar, su estado era deprimente su cara sin su sonrisa que causaba que todo el grupo se riera estaba en posición fetal casi viva en su último aliento de decir algo. Se quejó tan débilmente que solo yo la pude oír y luego vi el motivo de su sufrimiento en su abdomen estaba lleno de cortaduras del tamaño de un tronco de árbol se había desangrado. Leo, no lo veía en ningún lado pero algo me decía que tenía que ver el Terebinto de su casa y ni tardo ni perezoso moví dificultosamente mi cabeza hacia la derecha y me lo encontré sujetándose con la poca fuerza que le quedaba de la rama sana del Terebinto, no necesito decir que esta cedió y lo aplasto completamente pero antes pudo decir algo:_

_-tuve que haberte vigilado mejor-me dijo mientras su mano caía al suelo pálida, su tez blancuzca era más blanca de lo común, sus ojos miel muertos, sangre corría de su rostro marcas de garras recorrían su espalda me miro las manos o más bien dicho patas, solo vi sangre de mis amigos, sangre. _

_-¡corre!-fue la última orden que Paco le dio a Azul no sé por qué, no sé cómo, pero paso, mate a Paco, maldito ReviveLeyendas, si, ese nombre me había llegado a la cabeza como por reacción espontanea._

_-Te….mal…digo-intente insultarle porque lo que me había hecho hacer pero no podía ni hablar él me tenía bajo su control._

_-no, no, no nada de maldecirle a tu amo-me dijo el reverendo hijo de CENSURADO, con un tono de gracioso._

_-ahora, ve a por Azul y quiero que la despellejes pluma por pluma-dijo mientras me apuntaba a mi objetivo, Azul._

_Azul intentaba sin éxito reanimar a Leo que fue el penúltimo de mis objetivos. Ella seguía, viva salvo un raspón en su brazo derecho pero, estaba viva._

_-¡corre!-le dije mientras intentaba no moverme pero mis intentos eran eso exactamente solo intentos. Empecé a caminar a un paso rápido mientras Azul corría a refugiarse en la casa (ahora reducida a un montón de cenizas) de Leo. Pase un buen rato buscándola cuando moví unos escombros y la encontré, estaba a punto de clavarle mis garras de mis ojos se escapa una lagrima no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer y si lo hacía sin previo aviso yo mismo me mataba en ese instante mi brazo bajaba rápido con su objetivo fijado..._

_-me gusto haberte conocido-me dijo mientras ya mi brazo la apuñalo en donde seria esta el corazón. _

…

_-¡ya basta!- grito Serio despertándose de golpe. Lo bueno es que se encontraba en la carpa del campamento, lo malo es que había despertado a Leo. Paco como es un tronco andante estaba plácidamente durmiendo._

_-¿qué te pasa?-pregunto Leo con una cara de asombro total al ver a su amigo, sudando y con la respiración agitada._

_-nada-mintió Serio mirando hacia el lado contrario._

_-sabes, te hubiera creído, si no fuera un chico que puede ver los sentimientos de los demás-le dijo bromeando, dibujándole una sonrisa tranquila a Serio-ven sígueme te quiero mostrar algo-le dijo mientras le hacía una seña con la mano que lo siguiera fuera de la carpa. Ya fuera de la carpa Leo le dibujo algo en la arena suave del rio. Parecía la imagen de un chico mitad humano y mitad gato._

_-¿Sabes qué es eso?-le pregunto Leo señalando el dibujo._

_-parece un hombre gato-dijo Serio inclinado un poco la cabeza hacia la derecha con aire de curiosidad._

_-sip-le dijo Leo con su sonrisa habitual de muy amigo-¿sabes algo de este chico gato?- le volvió a interrogar._

_-no-le respondió Serio secamente._

_-eres tú-le respondió mientras dibujaba una segunda parte el dibujo_

_-¿perdón creí que dijiste que era yo?- le pregunto Serio asombrado._

_- tú eres la reencarnación del hombre gato, una ""leyenda""-dijo este haciendo especial énfasis en la palabra LEYENDA._

_Cuando Leo termino el segundo dibujo hizo que Serio se acuclillara frente a él para que vea bien el dibujo._

_-tu pesadilla es una señal-le dijo Leo mirándolo directo a los ojos con un tono de preocupación._

_-¿qué clase de señal, buena o mala?-dijo Serio sin poder quitar la mirada del segundo dibujo._

_-depende del sentimiento que habite en ti-le dijo Leo ahora con un tono calmado-"solo espero que en su interior encuentre más ying que yang"-pensó para sí mismo._

_-no entiendo-dijo Serio confundido._

_-te explico. En la historia de los divinos existía un divino muy especial y poderoso su nombre era ReviveLeyendas, era uno de los divinos más poderosos, podía revivir una leyenda o mito y manejarla según su antojo, pero si se trataba de una leyenda viviente o "reencarnación" de una leyenda viviente, debía hacer como nosotros tocar un tótem, pero no realmente un tótem sino que debía ir a un lugar espiritual y sacrificar un alma muy pura, no el cuerpo sino su alma alguien muy cercano a la leyenda viviente._

_-"¡Azul!"- pensó Serio preocupado_

_-y al hacer eso-continuo Leo- una especie de imagen se "tatuara" ,por así decir, en la frente, pecho, antebrazo o lo que sea de la leyenda haciendo que siga sus órdenes. Por eso la leyenda en ese momento tiene que sentir uno de los sentimientos más fuertes, en eso tiene dos opciones la Ira o el…._

_-Amor-interrumpió Serio._

_-exacto, si siente más Ira que Amor será controlado fácilmente pero si se trata de que el Amor gane ReviveLeyendas será tan solo un mal mito, más ying que yang- cuando Leo le termino de explicar el cuento, se fue, dejando por un momento solo a Serio. _

_Iner:…. o eso creen ustedes._

_Yo: shhh no te metas, matas el suspenso._

_-No tiene sentido-dijo Serio sin quitar a vista del dibujo completo._

_El dibujo completo se trataba de, además del chico gato que le mostro al inicio, un lago que reflejaba al chico, pero de otra forma, en el lago él era humano._

_-pase lo que pase, ella, siempre estará a tu lado- le dijo Leo. Pero cuando Serio se dio la vuelta para darle las gracias a Leo, que sorpresa se llevó, lo encontró flotando en el aire, con los ojos de un color Purpura Corazón __**(N/A: ese color si existe si quieren pongan en Google "Purple Heart")**__, que el rápidamente toco la frente de Serio con la mano haciendo que despertara de un segundo sueño._

_Fin de Sueño._

**(N/A: a que no se dieron cuenta, que yo jamás dije "fin de sueño")**

Cuando Serio despertó se vio todavía en la carpa y a los chicos durmiendo.

_-¿habrá sido solo un sueño?-_pensó Serio preocupado-_o en serio me quiso advertir algo._

Como se dio cuenta de que eran las 5:00 de la mañana se volvió a acostar claro que con la hora y las pesadillas que tenía se durmió instantáneamente.

**(N/A: Les escribiría que soñó cada uno de los chicos pero sería muy largo y aburrido)**

Más tarde (como eso de las 12:00) todos se llevaron una que sorpresa al ver que tanto como Aylen, Paco, Serio y Leo no estaban en el campamento.

Paula que seguía sintiéndose culpable de lo que le había hecho a Pilar y quiso disculparse de las formas más sinceras que su lamentable ego y orgullo le permitía. **(N/A: de una forma u otra ellos dos, o sea Paco y Paula, eran muy compatibles pero dos negativos es igual a desastre)**

-Pilar, no quisiera ser muy…-quiso decir Paula pero Pilar la interrumpió.

-yo no soy rencorosa,además no me gustaría perder una amiga por un chico, la verdad es que, si a Paco no le molesta, podemos seguir siendo amigos, porque para mí eres una amiga-le dijo con un tono de voz que solo usaba cuando estaba con Paco, muy suave, en otras palabras-pero no lo vuelvas a intentar-agrego con un tono asesino/bromeando.

-genial-dijo Paula-ahora lo único que tengo que hacer es lidiar con Paco, ¿algún consejo?-agrego con un tono de indiferencia hacia el tema.

-dile que yo te perdone y si no te cree que hable conmigo, o si no podríamos hacer una cita para hablar con las plantas por la noche-le dijo Pilar con su habitual sonrisa.

-mejor, dejemos que yo me disculpe-dijo Paula con unas gotitas en la sien.

-chicas-dijo Azul con un tono de somnolienta- ¿a qué hora se levantaron?-agrego bostezando.

-yo como a eso de las once-contesto Pilar mientras movía con un palito las brasas del fuego restantes de la noche anterior.

-yo recién-dijo Paula imitando a Pilar.

-¿y los chicos? – pregunto Azul despertándose.

-no lo sabemos- dijeron las dos juntas.

-a, bueno-dijo Azul mientras volvía a su carpa.

(Por otro plano lejos de allí)

-¿cuánto falta?- pregunto Paco sacando la lengua de lo exhausto que estaba, pues la subida de a la montaña era un trabajo realmente difícil.

-no mucho-le contesto Aylen.

Aylen al notar el cansancio de sus amigos (Serio y Paco) decidió darles una buena noticia.

-oigan lo malo es subir lo bueno va a ser bajar-dijo Aylen con emoción.

-chicos aquí es vengan ayúdenme-dijo Leo que había encontrado al parecer una llave de agua lo bastante grande para que tres o más personas la puedan girar.

-¿qué es esto?-pregunto Serio mientras veía que a unos cuantos pasos de ellos había una especie de represa lo bastante grande como para llenar la mitad de un océano (metafóricamente hablando).

-es sorpresa-dijeron los Amaicheños.

-bueno, esto es lo que hay que hacer, tenemos que tirar de la manivela derecha hacia adelante para que el agua pase-indico Leo poniéndose primero en la palanca haciendo un ademan con la mano para que lo ayuden.

Ni tardos ni perezosos todos se pusieron a ayudar a Leo a girar la llave que a medida que más fuerza iban haciendo más cedía hasta que se escuchó un ruido sordo de un golpe debajo de sus pies.

-ahora-dijo Aylen-ayúdenos a levantar este contra peso-dijo señalando que al lado de la llave de agua había una especie de cadena. Aylen agarro una parte de la cadena y empezó a tirar, seguida por Leo, Serio y Paco. Tiraron de esa condenada cadena hasta más no poder. El ruido del agua corriendo se hizo bastante obvio.

-cuando les digamos, ya, todos salten-dijeron Leo y Aylen al mismo tiempo. Los dos estuvieron en posición de saltar justo en la orilla de la represa, el agua que ya estaba corriendo y estaba abarcando todo el rastro seco donde alguna vez hubo un rio. El agua iba demasiado rápido como para retroceder a esas alturas, que en ese momento el agua se estaba desbordando por la velocidad que llevaba.

-esperen-dijo Aylen.

-esperen-repitió Leo.

-YA-dijeron ambos, chicos saltando.

Los chicos hicieron caso a las órdenes de los Amaicheños, los siguieron, se encontraba en un rápido "incontrolable" que parecía no tener fin.

-inclinen sus cuerpos para atrás para frenar, y para ir más rápido encuentren la corriente que más tierra lleve-les indicó Leo gritando.

Paco (que como ustedes sabrán quiso "domar al caballo sin riendas" como en Amaicha dicen, en otras palabras, "sin experiencia") se deslizo hacia la derecha siguiendo a Leo por una corriente muy terrosa, Serio por su parte no iba a dejarse ganar por Paco en una carrera no anunciada así que lo siguió, Aylen por su parte iba por una corriente tranquila viendo y disfrutando como la corriente la deslizaba hasta que se encontró con una sombra que señalaba hacia adelante.

-hace tiempo que no veíamos ese espantapájaros-dijo ella para sí misma- hay Lucas-agrego suspirando- cada vez que me distraigo o veo para otro lado me doy cuenta de que siempre me tropiezo con algún recuerdo tuyo-finalizo con una lagrima recorriendo su mejilla que no tardo en mezclarse con los rápidos

_(Flashback)_

_Dos años atrás. _

_Eran las cinco de la tarde en Amaicha. En algún lugar en donde alguna vez en el pasado hubo un rio, tres niños jugaban (para ser mas exactos se perseguían entre sí)_

_-Oye, eso no vale-se quejaba un chica que por su apariencia era Aylen pero un poco mas chica._

_-"en la guerra y en la pilladita todo se vale"-dijo un niño que Lucas __**era**__ su nombre._

_-que no es "en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale"-dijo un niño que __**hasta el momento responde al nombre de Leo.**_

- oigan dejen de pelear y vengan a ver esto- grito Aylen mientras cortaba unas ramas para descubrir un viejo espantapájaros.

-es un espantapájaros-dijo Leo señalándolo y mirándolo sorprendido.

-espero que no hayas desaprobado el examen de "espantapajarologia"-dijo Lucas burlón.

-no existe la palabra "espantapajarologia"-dijo Leo en su defensa.

-pero es divertido decirlo muchas veces y muy rápido-dijo Lucas.

Aylen por su parte en vez de decir "espantapajarologia", veía detenidamente el espantapájaros y a poco ella podría a ver jurado que se había movido.

-que les parece si lo arreglamos-dijo Aylen sin dejar de mirar el espantapájaros.

Los chicos detuvieron de decir "espantapajarologia" para mirar al espantapájaros.

-yo me apunto dijo Lucas.

-por mí no hay problema-dijo Leo con su pulgar en alto.

Los chicos se pusieron con ganas de mas a salvar lo que quedaba del espantapájaros, en serio se divertían, ya a punto de terminar Lucas con la excusa de que estaba buscando un pedazo de tela se alejo, pero tenía un motivo el espantapájaros era un portal divino, cuando encontró el pedazo de tela que buscaba reconoció que en tal objeto se podía apreciar el tótem del puma.

-uff menos mal-se dijo para sí mismo-a poco y creía que se trataba de algún divino destructivo.

-Lucas, encontraste el pedaaaa...-dijo Aylen mientras se acercaba pero cuando vio el tótem de la puma sabia que se trataba de algo que tenía que ver con el tema de divinos.

-cuando lo viste, ¿se movió?-dijo Lucas que no dejaba de mirar el tótem.

-si-dijo Aylen sabiendo perfectamente a que se refería.

-antes de que tú llegues yo me enfrente a BuenasOndas-dijo Lucas

-¿quién era BuenasOndas?-pregunto curiosa Aylen.

-era un divino que no buscaba destrucción, si no jugar pero tenía un gemelo que se hacía llamar MalasOndas.

-aja, si la maestre Elois me conto algo de BuenasOndas y MalasOndas-dijo Aylen.

-cuando hice la súper explosión vi que se evaporo en una nube y se fue volando a quien sabe donde-le relato Lucas haciendo señas con sus manos.

-¿chicos?- escucharon una voz detrás de ellos-¿qué hacían?-dijo Leo con un tono de voz pícaro.

-nada-dijeron los dos mencionados sonrojándose y alejándose un poco.

-ay los novios son tan lindos juntos-dijo Leo burlándose.

-¡que no somos novios!-dijeron, ay qué digo, gritaron los chicos en su defensa.

-como digan-dijo Leo.

-creo que ya terminamos-dijo Aylen.

-¿no que faltaba una parte?-pregunto Leo.

-no la encontré-se excuso Lucas.

-bueno como sea, yo debía estar en mi casa a las seis y son las seis y treinta-dijo Leo mientras miraba la hora en su celular.

-bueno te acompañamos hasta tu casa-dijo Lucas.

-dale-dijo Leo.

Así pues los chicos se fueron, pero antes de marcharse Aylen y Lucas dieron un último vistazo al espantapájaros, que este los saludo y les guiño un ojo de tela.

Fin de Flashback.

Volviendo a la ola improvisada, Aylen estaba a punto de pasar el espantapájaros cuando este la saludo enérgicamente con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y ella le contesto el saludo, luego de haberlo pasado el mencionado volvió a su antigua postura.

-pobre, lo liberaron dos veces y nunca pudo lograr su cometido- se dijo Aylen para sí misma, riéndose no muy sonoramente- debe ser el único divino que lo, único que le interesa es jugar.

Por otro plano, en la montaña del saliente del rio salí.

- como les dije patéticos niños EL iba a llegar y por lo que _siento_ sé exactamente a quien voy a sacrificar- dijo una siniestra voz que al guerrero más valiente seguro se petrificaba de solo oírla- lo que vivieron hace unos años atrás solo fue el cuarto de mi poder ahora conocerán verdaderamente quien puedo ser-agrego soltando una carcajada maléfica esa risa hizo que el suelo se estremeciera unos pocos metros a la redonda.

Volviendo al campamento.

-oigan-dijo Pilar llamando la atención de todas las presentes- ¿a dónde creen que se hayan ido los chicos?

-no lo sé-dijo Azul encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿tú sabes algo Paula de donde puedan estar los chicos?- pregunto Pilar dirigiéndose a Paula.

-la verdad que no tengo Idea...

-oigan chicas-interrumpió Azul.

-que-dijeron Paula y Pilar al mismo tiempo.

-¿sienten eso?- pregunto como queriendo escuchar algo.

-ahora que lo dices se escucha como si el mar estuviera afuera de la carpa-dijo Pilar.

-tienes razón-dijo Paula.

Las tres salieron de su carpa para encontrarse con el rio lleno de olas a causa de la corriente que traía, incluyendo a tres chicos siendo arrastrados. Que Pilar y Azul miraban preocupadas la escena mientras que Paula observaba como si no fuese nada nuevo.

-no se preocupen, los dos locos aquellos hacen esto todos los veranos-dijo Paula tranquilizando Azul y a Pilar

-y que esperan-le grito Paco invitando a las chicas a meterse con ropa y todo.

Las mencionadas no se hicieron de rogar y viendo que los chicos dominaban bastante bien el rápido fueron a divertirse con los demás.

En un momento toda la corriente se termino aburriendo a los chicos. Las únicas que quedaron nadando fueron Pilar y Azul. Paula y Paco, arreglaron las cosas, Serio veía a su Azul nadar y Leo con ayuda de Aylen preparaban todo para irse.

Pero lo que ellos no sabían es que en la parada de colectivos dos siluetas bajaban de un colectivo de transporte de larga distancia.

? 1: Dime tu ¿porque teníamos que venir en eta bazofia de transporte si existe el avión?

? 2: Perdone jefe pero ya le dije que el presupuesto no alcanzaba para un boleto de tanta distancia.

? 1: Bueno cambiando de tema donde estarán esos combo tontos ya quiero verles la cara cuando se enteren de la sorpresa que les traigo.

? 2: ¿Si lo único que desea usted es ser el alcalde de Nova Nitzza, porque no aprovecha que ellos no están para liberar algún divino?

? 1: En, cállate ¿_cómo no se me ocurrió antes?, _¿podrías usar tu súper cerebro y buscar algún divino que sea lo bastante poderoso para destruya a los combo tontos?

Pero lo que estas siluetas no sabían era que detrás de ellos había un extraño encapuchado oyendo la conversación.

? 3: ¿Quieren destruir a los combo ton... digo combo niños?

? 1: ¿Tu quien eres?

? 3: La peor pesadilla de los combos niños dijo esta silueta riéndose melíficamente.

¡Continuara!

Yo: ¿a ver quienes me adivinan quienes son los tres desconocidos?

Iner: no me hiciste aparecer casi nada.

Yo: es que me harte de que me interrumpas.

Iner: por lo menos yo no me voy a Francia y dejo a todos los chicos con semejante suspenso.

Yo: por favor, no matar a mi Iner, no matar a mi Iner, no matar a mi Iner, no matar a mi Iner.

Iner: vaya si que te sirven las lecciones de autocontrol. jijij. : P

Iner: ya se fue ahora una frase que le robe de su diario, que él pensaba poner en la historia para una persona muy especial que está sufriendo por amor.

"¿qué es el amor? El amor es: Felicidad, dolor; cariño, traición; sufrimiento, ternura; engaños, confianza; dulce, amargo; una gran mierda, la cosa más linda del mundo. En resumen el amor son todas las enfermedades y a la vez las curas.


End file.
